WE ARE SHINOBI
by fatan.lucifer
Summary: Dua tahun pasca PDS4, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan misi untuk mendamaikan dimensi lain oleh sang Pendiri Ninshuu, Rikudou Sennin. Apakah 2 Pahlawan PDS 4 ini mampu menjalankannya? "Woah, kau tau Teme, andai saja dikonoha seperti ini" "I.. I... ib.. lis? Huaaaaaaa, jangan makan aku ttebayou!" Summary ala kadarnya, sederhana tapi tak bermutu. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I : Sayounara MINNA.!**

"Tap tap tap, Brak" terdengar suara langkah kaki dan gebrakan pintu di Menara Hokage "Hokage-sama" teriak salah satu wanita bersurai Hitam sebahu dengan membawa seekor Babi mungil digendongannya ialah sang pelaku penggebrakan pintu ruangan Hokage hingga membuat sang Hokage terkejut dengan aksinya. "Ada apa Shizune?" Tanya Hokage cantik yang memiliki surai Pirang pucat dan bermata Madu itu. 'hosh hosh hosh, hah ada fenomena aneh di hosh hosh Barat Hutan Konoha." Jawab Shizune sambil mengatur nafas dengan cepat.

"Laporkan secara rinci!" titah sang Godaime Hokage kepada asisten sekaligus murid pertamanya tersebut.

Terlihat Shizune mulai berdiri tegak setelah mendengar titah mutlak dari Shisounya, "Ha'i Hokage sama, Di Barat Hutan Konoha ada sesuatu yang aneh, tiba-tiba langitnya tampak menghitam dengan kepulan awan dengan percikan-percikan petir disana bahkan terdengar auman-auman seperti Binatang buas ". Lapor asistennya yaitu Shizune.

Sang Hokage tampak memijat kening nya mendengar laporan yang diberikan oleh Asistennya "Hah, ternyata sudah waktunya ya" Gumam Tsunade, lalu Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kepada Asistennya tersebut yang terlihat sedang bingung, "sudah waktunya apa Tsunade-Sama.?" Tanya Shizune tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shisounya tersebut. "Nanti aku jelaskan Shizune, Neko.! Ucap Tsunade.

"Poft" terlihat kepulan asap di depan meja Godaime Hokage telah berlutut seorang Anbu Wanita dengan surai Ungu dengan Topeng Kucing sedang berlutut dihadapan Pemimpinnya tersebut. "Neko, panggil Kitsune dan Taka serta Konohamaru juga Kakashi kemari, sekarang." Titah sang Godaime Hokage kepada Anbu Neko. "Hai Hokage Sama" jawab sang Anbu dan 'Poft' Sang Anbupun hilang dibalik kepulan asap efek dari 'Shunshin No Jutsu'.

Skip Pemanggilan Kitsune, Taka, serta Kakashi.

Terlihat diruang hokage telah berdiri 4 orang disana disana 2 orang terlihat memakai seragam kesatuan Anbu dengan Topeng Rubah terlihat berambut pirang dengan sebilah Katana tersanggul di punggungnya seorang lagi terlihat seorang Anbu dengan Topeng motif Elang dengan surai Biru Dongker gaya Ekor Ayam mereka adalah Anbu terbaik Konoha, Kitsune dan Taka, juga terlihat seorang remaja berusia 14 tahunan dengan syal biru panjang melingkari lehernya juga terlihat seorang dewasa dengan rompi khas Jounin bersurai perak melawan gravitasi tengah membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange dan juga terlihat dua orang wanita yang berbeda surai tengah menghadap kehadapan 4 orang pria didepannya tersebut.

"Kitsune, Taka buka topeng kalian" perintah sang Hokage kepada 2 Anbu kepercayaan nya tersebut. Taka dan Kitsune pun membuka topeng mereka dan terlihatlah wajah-wajah tampan di balik topeng tersebut. "Ada apa Baa-chan memanggil kam semua? Padahal aku tadi tengah asik dengan Hinata" cibir seorang Pemuda bersurai Pirang dengan sisi jambang membingkai rahangnya membuat dia benar-benar terlihat seperti ayahnya Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato hanya saja Pria ini memiliki 3 guratan seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

"Diamlah dobe" kata pria disampingnya dengan datar. "Apa kau teme, ngajak kelahi ha?" delik Naruto kepada sahabatnya bersurai ekor ayam tersebut, "Hn" jawab Sasuke menanggapi jawaban sahabat berharganya itu.

"Brak" terdengar gebrakan meja membuat kertas-krtas dimeja berhamburan, terlihat sang pelaku Kekerasan Terhadap Meja menatap tajam pria yang telah dianggap cucunya, Naruto. Sehingga membuat Pemuda Pirang menjadi pucat pasi melihat tatapan neneknya tersebut. "Hah, Naruto bisakah kau serius sejenak" ucap Pria berambut silver sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Hai Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto cemberut. Melihat murid kebanggannya tersebut cemberut membuat Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Jadi, ada apa Hokage sama memanggil kami semua kemari.?" Tanya kakashi dengan tatapan mata serius menghadap Tsunade.

"kau ingat saat PDS setahun yang lalu Kakashi?" Tanya sang hokage sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Flashback.

"Duar duar duar"

Terdengar suara ledakan hasil dari pertarungan team 7 melawan sang seorang wanita bersurai putih serta memiliki sepasang tanduk dikepalanya.

"Sasuke, sekarang waktunya" ucap pria berjubah emas dengan guratan tebal masing-masing pipinya.

"Hn" balas pria satunya yang berdiri disamping sang pria berjubah emas.

Kedua pria ini pun mulai berlari kearah wanita bersurai abu-abu itu secara zig zag guna membuat sang wanita ragu siapa pengalih dan siapa yang menjadi eksekutor diantara kedua pria yang mengarah kepadanya, walau memiliki Byankungan dan Sharinnegan didahinya tapi pergerakan kedua pria ini terlalu masih terlalu cepat untuk dibaca gerakannya.

Disisi Lain.

Terlihat Rikudou Sennin sedang berbicara dengan para Kage.

"Ibu ku telah kalah, aku berencana mengirim Naruto dan Sasuke kedunia lain untuk mendamaikan dunia tersebut yang juga sedang ada pertikaian" Ucap Rikudou kepada kelima Kage yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi Rikudou-sama, Naruto itu akan menjadi Hokage disini" ucap wanita bersurai pirang pucat, terlihat ia sedang mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal dengan ucapan Rikudou Sennin.

"Naruto sudah melampaui para Hokage, lagi pula aku sudah membicarakannya dengan mereka berdua" ucap Rikudou lagi.

Flashback dibalik Flashback .-.

Dimindscape Naruto dan Sasuke.

"begitulah perang didunia Shinobi ini terus berlanjut, karena pandangan yang berbeda dari kedua anakku dalam menjaga kedamaian" ucap seorang kakek-kakek yang duduk bersila sambil melayang.

"Naruto, cita-citamu menjadi Hokage bukan?" tanya Rikudou Sennin kepada Pria berambut pirang didepannya?

Pria yang ditanyai segera menolehkan pandangannya ke Rikudou Sennin. "Hehehe, aku sudah tidak berminat lagi menjadi Hokage, jiji" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Rikudou?

Naruto ditanyai pun hanya menghela nafas ringan. "Aku bermimpi menjadi hokage karena ingin diakui oleh Warga Desaku, tapi sekarang mereka telah mengakui keberadaanku tanpa menjadi Hokage, lagi pula Hokage itu hanyalah sebuah jabatan, makna Hokage sesungguhnya adalah membela dan melindungi apa yang kita punya dan sayangi, jadi secara tidak langsung aku sudah menjadi Hokage, jiji." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Rikudou memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Setelah perang ini selesai, aku akan memberikan misi kepadamu" Ucap Rikudou.

"Misi apa Jiji/Rikudou-sama?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Mendamaikan dunia di dimensi lain." Ucap Rikudou.

"apa disana ada perang jiji?

"Seperti yang kau bilang Naruto" Jawab Rikudou Sennin.

"Ternyata tidak hanya didunia Shinobi ya" gumam Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan

"kau akan pergi dengan Sasuke/Naruto kesana" sambung Rikudou didua tempat yang berbeda.

Narutopun mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara "Baiklah, kami terima Jiji/Rikudou sama" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"Jika begitu, setelah perang ini usai, Naruto kau segera hamili Hinata" ucap Rikudou sambil menyeringai mesum.

"ha.. ha... hamili?" ucap Naruto terbata sambil berblushing ria, dilain tempat Sasukepun menampilkan wajah OOC nya yang sudah memerah mendengar perintah Rikudou Sennin untuk menghamili Sakura. Seketika Naruto langsung pucat pasi karena memikirkan Hiashi yang menurut Naruto sangat mengerikan.

"hiiii..." Gumam Naruto ngeri karena memikirkan Hiashi yang akan menghajarnya habis-habisan karena menghamili puteri imutnya, Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa harus Jiji? Tanya Naruto setelah merilekskan suasana pikirannya.

"Ibuku hanya tersegel nantinya, artinya kapan-kapan pasti ada yang akan melepaskannya lagi. Aku hanya ingin cakra Ashura dan Indra ada yang mewarisinya guna pencegahan" kata Rikudou sennin memberikan alasannya.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke.

Flashback dibalik Flashback OFF

Kembali ke Rikudou dan Kelima Kage.

"Souka" jawab Tsunade.

Mendengar cerita Rikudou, Hinata pingsan dengan wajah merona sangat merah menahan Malu, Naruto akan menghamilinya. Di mindscapenya Hinata sudah berfantasi Ria dengan Naruto.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks" mendengar isakan seseorang, sontak semluruh orang yang ada disitu menolehkan tatapan mereka kesumber suara isakan.

"Kenapa kau menangis Bee.?" Tanya seorang berbadan besar kulit agak kecoklatan dan berambut pirang yang disisir kebelakang dengan pola pola parit disetiap sisirannya.

Mendengar suara kakaknya Bee pun mendongakan kepalanya, seketika semuanya sweatdrop melihat Bee yang menangis sambil ingus yang meleleh dari hidungnya.

"Brrrffft" Bee menarik ingusnya agar masuk kembali kehidung. "Naruto akan menghamili gadis cantik dan bohai Nii-chan, Bakayarou hiks Konoyarou hiks no Naruto" Jawab Bee diselingi isakan tangisnya yang sangat terlihat aneh dengan nada Rapp nya."

Mendegar itu semua makin sweatdrop.

"Hah" Tsunade tersadar dari sweatdropnya dan menghela nafas berat "jika begitu keinginan Naruto baiklah Rikudou-Sama" Jawab Tsunade menyadarkan seluruh orang disana dari kesweatdropan massal karena ulah Bee.

"Baiklah, sekarang bantu aku untuk mengkuchiyose Naruto dan teman-temannya"

Seluruh Kage terdahulupun dipanggil oleh Rikudou, terlihat semuanya sedang membuat lingkaran dengan Rikudou Sennin ditengah-tengahnya sebagai pusat.

"Sekarang!" Perintah Rikudou Sennin.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" teriak Rikudou dan para kage setelah meletakkan tangan mereka ketanah, seketika timbul tulisan-tulisan aneh diatas tanah.

POFFFT.

Timbul asap tebal setelah melakukan Kuchiyose pembalik yang dilakukan oleh Rikudou dan Para Kage. Terlihat siluet-siluet dibalik kepulan asap tersebut.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa melihatku?" terdengar suara yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran di kepulan asap, setelah asap menghilang terlihat 5 sosok manusia dengan berbagai pose, Madara yang terbaring lemah, Sasuke dan Kakashi yang berjongkok disamping kiri Naruto yang terbaring dan Sakura yang duduk ditanah sambil menyalurkan cakra hijau ke wajah pria seorang lagi yang berambut pirang terbaring ditanah.

"Semuanya gelap Sasuke" Jawab Naruto lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rikudou/Minato dan Tsunade secara bersamaan karena melihat Naruto terbaring sambil diobati olahe Sakura.

Terlihat Kakashi berdiri dan menghadap kearah semua orang.

"Sensei, Tsunade-sama, eerr". "Dia Rikudou Sennin, Kakashi" Sambung Minato karena melihat Kakashi agak kebingungan setelah melihat Rikudou. "suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda Rikudou Sennin-sama" ucap Kakashi.

'Apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto, Kakashi?" Sela Minato khawatir melihat putra semata wayangnya terbaring lemah sambi diobati Sakura.

Flashback di balik Flashback Lagi.

"CHIBAKU TENSEI" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan setelah berhasil menempelkan telapak tangan mereka ketubuh Otsutsuki Kaguya sang Dewi Kelinci Ibu dari Rikudou Sennin atau Ootsutsuki Hagoromo.

Seketika tanah-tanah keangkat keudara kearah sebuah benda hitam yang melayang membawa sosok Wanita bersurai putih. "Lagi, aku dikalahkan oleh bagian kecil dari kekuatan yang aku ciptakan, dengan jutsu yang sama." Ucap pelan sosok wanita tersebut, "tidak, setidaknya aku harus melawan saat ini" sambungnya sambil menyeringai. Kaguya pun mulai merapal handseal dan menatap kearah Naruto. Selesai melakukan handsel kaguya segera mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Naruto lebih tepatnya ke mata Naruto.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat intens kegiatan Kaguya, seketika Sasuke membulatkan matanya

"kedepannya kau tidak akan bisa melihat lagi Ashura, Chidori Senbon" Teriak Kaguya.

"Naruto, Awas" Teriak Sasuke melihat laju laju dua buah cahaya melesat kearah Naruto. Tapi terlambat dapat respon dari Naruto.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH, mataku" teriak Naruto meronta-ronta sambil memegang matanya yang kesakitan.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi segera berlari menghampiri kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi.

Terlihat tubuh Madara terbaring sejauh 10 meter dari tempat team 7 berada.

"Aku kalah lagi ya, tapi bukan dari Hashirama" gumam Madara lemah sambil melihat langit berwarna gelap dengan bertabur bintang. "melainkan dari anak buahku sendiri yang aku anggap lemah, Zetsu sialan" sambungnya menggeram lemah. Madara pun menoleh ke arah team 7 yang berisik. "bocah Kyyubi itu kenapa?" tanya Madara entah kepada siapa.

Flashback dibalik Flashback Off.

"Begitulah Sensei" cerita Kakashi.

"Hashirama" Sela Madara menginterupsi pembicaraan Kakashi dan Minato.

Merasa dipanggil oleh Sahabatnya, Hashirama menghampiri Madara. "Tolong berikan mataku kepada bocah itu" ucap Madara setelah Hashirama berada disampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin. Madara?" tanya Hashirama.

"hn" Jawab ambigu Madara.

"Tapi kenapa, kau sangat membangga-banggakan mata mu itu" celetuk Hashirama.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, setidaknya hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan sebelum kematianku lagi, aku ingin melihat kedamaian versi mu itu melalui bocah itu Hashirama" Jawab mAdara tanpa tersinggung sedikitpun dengan sindiran Hashirama tersebut.

"Baiklah jika begitu" Jawab Hashirama. Hashirama pun mencongkel kedua mata Rinnegan Madara dan menyuruh Tsunade dan Sakura mentransplantasikan matanya kepada Naruto walau awalnya Naruto ragu karena mendengar cerita bahwa mata itu terkutuk, karena paksaan ayahnya dan Tsunade akhirnya Naruto menerimanya.

"Hashirama" Panggil Madara lagi.

"Kenapa Madara?" tanya Hashirama

"Tolong segel jiwaku bersamamu, aku tidak ingin tubuhku nantinya digunakan lagi oleh shinobi amateur untuk mengacaukan dunia ini."

Mendengar tobat sebelum sakaratul mautnya Madara, "FUIN" Hashiramapun menyegel tubuh Madara kedalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi kapan Naruto akan dikirim ke dunia lain Rikudou-sama? Tanya Tsunade setelah selesai mentransplantasikan mata dewa Madara ke Naruto.

"2 tahun kedepan, portalnya akan terbuka" Jawab Rikudou Sennin, terlihat tubuhnya yang mulai bercahaya dan menghilang.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Kembali di kantor Hokage.

"Naruto, Sauke sekaranglah waktunya, portalnya sudah terbuka" ucap Tsunade menatap kedua Shinobi terhebat sepanjang masa itu.

"hah, baiklah jika begitu" ucap sendu Naruto.

Semua yang mendengar nada bicara Naruto ikut merasa sedih karena akan melakukan perpisahan. Narutopun menoleh ke Konohamaru dan Kakashi, tolong jaga Boruto ya Sensei, Konohamaru tolong latih Boruto jika kelak dia telah menjadi Genin ya" Ucap Naruto menunjukkan senyum nya yang dipaksakan.

"Sarada juga Sensei" Sambung Sasuke datar.

"Pasti Naruto/Nii-chan, Sasuke" jawab Kakshi dan Konohamaru serentak.

"Jika begitu, kami undur diri Hokage-sama/Kaa-chan" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke. Mendengar kata Kaachan dari mulut NAruto sontak membuat Tsunade terkejut an menghambur memluk Naruto.

"Hiks hiks hiks, jaga diri kalian baik-baik disana ya" Isak Tsunade. Melihat adegan tersebut semua pun tersenyum bahagia.

SKIP

Dibarat Hutan Konoha. Terlihat banyak orang disana sedang berkumpul menghantar kepergian kedua pahlawan mereka.

Tap tap tap

Naruto berdiri didepan Hanabi, Hinata yang menggendong seorang Bayi dan Hiashi.

"Touchan mertua, tolong jaga istri dan anak ku ya. Maaf harus meninggalkan kalian" Ucap Naruto sendu.

"Hn, walau aku benci dengan kejadian ini kau harus meninggalkan anakku, tapi karena ini misi langsung dari Rikudou Sennin, aku akan menjaga cucu dan istrimu Naruto" Jawab Hiashi datar.

"Gomenasai Tou-chan" Naruto membungkuk didepan Hiasahi

"Anata" sela Hinata. Mendengar panggilan istrinya, Naruto segera menolehkan pandangannya ke Hinata

"Aishiteru Tsuma" ucap Naruto mencium kening Hinata mesra.

"Aishiteru yoo Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Tolong jaga anak kita ya sayang" sambung Naruto sambil menciumin kedua pipi tembem anaknya yang tertidur dalam pangkuan Hinata.

"ha'i" Jawab Hinata memaksakan diri agar tidak menangis.

'Hanabi-chan, jaga Aneki dan Keponakan imutmu ini ya." mohon Naruto ke Hanabi

"serahkan ke adik iparmu yang cantik ini Nii-san" Jawab Hanabi lembut.

"Jadilah anak yang kuat dan patuh ke ibumu ya Boruto" pesan Naruto ke Boruto bayi yag tertidur pulas dipangkuan Hinata.

"Naruto" sela Sasuke. "Sudah selesai?" sambungnya.

Mendengar suara temannya Naruto segera menghampiri .

"Kau sudah selesai dengan Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada Sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"hn" jawab Sasuke

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto sudah tau artinya apa.

"yosh, semuanya, sayounara" teriak Naruto disaat tubuhnya dan Sasuke disedot oleh portal dan portal tersebutpun langsung menghilang.

TBC.

YO MINNA, Author baru lahir. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Keluarkan semua uneg-uneg kekecewaan terhadap cerita buatan author yang newbie sangat ini. xD

Arigatou.

Aldo. LOG OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

**WE ARE SHINOBI**

 **Author :**

 **Disclaimer :** 1\. Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

2\. Highschol DxD by Ichie Ishibumi

 **WARNING :** Cerita Gaje, Typo berserakan dan segala kesalahan. Tidak Suka Klik Back.!

RINNEGAN NARUSASU / SHARINGAN NARUSASU / ASHURA & INDRA MODE NARUSASU

 **SUMMARY :**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah usai dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Madara mengakui kekalahannya dan memberikan Rinnegannya kepada Naruto karena takut akan ada orang yang menyalah gunakan kekuatannya lagi. 2 Tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, 2 Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi harus rela meninggalkan keluarga serta orang-orang yang dicintai demi mengemban sebuah misi mendamaikan dunia yang dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk dari Rikudou Sennin.

KETERANGAN DALAM BICARA

 **"FUUTON : RASENSHURIKEN" = Jutsu**

'Fuuton : Rasenshuriken' = Bicara dalam hati

"Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken" = Human Speaking

 **"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken" = Bijuu / Monster Speaking**

 **'Fuuton : Rasenshuriken' = Bijuu / Monster Thinking**

 **(FUUTON : RASENSHURIKEN) = Sound Effect**

Terima kasih atas tanggapan positifnya minna, saya terharu hiks hiks hiks/?.

NaruSasu akan kembali ke Elemental Nation, bagaimanapun ini hanyalah sebuah misi. kembalinya tergantung tekat dari NaruSasu sendiri.

Soal Pair, saya berusaha tidak membuat Pair, karena NaruSasu sudah punya istri di dunianya dan mereka tidak dalam keadaan cerai kwain ataupun cerai mati (yaelah bahasa KTP) muahahahaha.

Soal word, saya usahakan kawan, karena tergantung mood dan idea juga kan :) karena itu kasih saran rajin-rajin ya hehehehe.

hm, soal apa lagi, ah iya soal update, sama alasan dengan soal word hehehehe. OK. Lanjut saja ini chap 2 telah udapte. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER II : DIMENSI BARU.**

Underworld, terlihat didalam sebuah mansion yang bergaya eropa classic tengah mengadakan sebuah pesta, pesta yang sangat meriah bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak bagi gadis upst lebih tepatnya iblis betina bersurai merah darah ini, baginya ini bagaikan sebuah neraka yang sesungguhnya baginya ini benar-benar akhir dunia untuknya, kalah dalam Rating Game membuat ia harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Ralat, tapi sangat sangat dibencinya.

"Rias Ojous-sama" mendengar panggilan namanya dari sang kakak ipar gadis bersurai merah darah yang telah kita ketahui bernama Rias segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah sipemanggil namanya tersebut.

"Sudah waktunya" lanjutnya si wanita bersurai putih kepada Rias.

"Hm" jawab singkat Rias kepada kakak ipar nya itu dengan wajah datar.

Ruang tamu mansion salah satu clan Iblis kelas atas yaitu Gremory, Gremory adalah klan kelas atas di Underworld, bagaimana tidak. Salah satu keturunan dari clan Gremory ini adalah pemimpin tertinggi di Underworld saat ini dengan pangkat sebagai Raja Iblis atau kita sebut saja Lucifer, ia adalah Srizechs Gremory yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer jika kita artikan secara maknawi yang berarti Sirzechs Sang Raja Iblis walau arti dari Lucifer itu sendiri adalah Bintang Fajar diambil dari bahasa Ibrani yaitu Lux Ferre.

Diruang ruang tamu mansion yang luasnya 120 x 80 meter persegi ini telah hadir para undangan dari kepala clan iblis dan juga penerus clan beserta para budaknya terlihat juga ditempat khusus 4 buah kursi besar diisi oleh para petinggi-petinggi di underworld dengan sebutan Yondai Maou mereka adalah Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub dan Asmodeus. Tepat ditengah-tengahnya telah berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang dengan memakai Tuxedo Putih khas seorang pengantin pria ala eropa modern tengah memperhatikan seluruh para undangan, pria tersebut tampak menyeringai senang.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk para undangan yang telah menghadiri acara pernikahan ini" ucap sang pria berambut pirang ini ditengah-tengah aula dengan nada yang tersirat kearoganan.

Seketika para undangan yang sibuk dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing bersama ora maksudnya iblis disambingnya seketika berhenti dan memperhatikan ke pria ditengah-tengah aula yang telah berhasil mengalihkan kesibukan mereka.

"Langsung saja, hari ini Aku Riser Phenex dari clan Iblis kelas atas, Phenex akan memperkenalkan calon istri ku yang cantik dan aduhai dari iblis bangsawan Gremory yaitu.." Lanjut si pria pirang yang bernama Riser Phenex lalu menjedakan kalimatnya karena melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir disampingya dengan hiasan ornamen-ornamen rumit yang berwarna merah, lingkaran sihir khas dari Iblis Clan Gremory. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah seorang wanita cantik bermata hijau kebiruan dengan surai merah darah kulit putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun membuat pria mana saja akan bertekuk lutut didepannya kecuali pria beriman rajin menabung, suka menolong sesama dan patuh kepada orang tua seperti author yang tampan ini. /plak. Abaikan itu, lanjut ke laptop /plak.

"Rias Gremory" lanjut Riser yang berdiri disamping Rias.

Terdengar tepukan tangan dan sorak-sorai para undangan diselingi dengan siulan-siluan gaje seperti layaknya supporter pemain bola diaula mansion Gremory tersebut. Tapi kegaduhan tersebut harus terhenti karena.

(BRAK) (DUUUM) .

Terdengar suara gebrakan dan lanjutkan dengan suara debuman sebuah pintu yang telah roboh, mendengar debuman pintu tersebut bisa kita asumsikan pintu itu terbuat dari bahan logam. Dari balik pintu terlihat sesosok manusia berambut cokelat memakai sarung tangan aneh berwarna merah dilengan kirinya.

"BUUCHOU" teriak si Pria berambut cokelat tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala sudut ruangan untuk mencari orang yang dipanggilnya Buuchou tersebut.

"Issei/kun/senpai/san/mesum" Panggil Rias dan beberapa teman Issei di Academy Kuoh kepada pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu yang bernasib sial hasil dari tinjuan Issei.

Mendengar panggilan Rias, Issei mengalihkan pandangannya ketengah-tengah Aula dimana tempat Rias dan Riser tengah berdiri.

"Grrrrr" Geram Issei marah melihat Riser Phenex dekat-dekat dengan Rias. Isseipun segera berlari menghampiri kedua makhluk yang berbeda warna rambut dan kelamin tersebut.

"Menjauhlah dari Bucho Penjahat Kelamin" Teriak Issei ke Riser.

Mendengar kata-kata menohok tersebut Riser pun tersulut Emosinya "Jaga bicaramu lemah, sadar diri dimana tempatmu dan sedang siapa kau bicara" Jawab Riser murka.

Merasa direndahkan oleh lawan bicaranya Isseipun segera berlari kearah Riser dengan tangan terkepal hendak meninju Riser.

(BOOSST) (BOSST)

Terdengar suara mekanik dilengan kiri Issei menandakan penggandaan kekuatan yang akan dilancarkan Issei ke Riser. Saat Issei tengah berlari kearah Riser dan Rias, tiba-tiba dari langit-langit Aula jatuh dua sosok manusia dengan pakaian yang sedikit compang-camping robek disana-sini disetiap pakaiannya, sosok tersebut berambut pirang dan juga biru dongker.

"Aku akan mengala.." Teriakan Issei ditengah-tengah saat ia berlari tersebut harus terhenti karena didepannya, tepatnya antara Rias, Riser serta Issei jatuh dua sosok manusia yang satunya berambut biru dongker dengan style pantat ayam dalam keadaan jonggok dengan sebelah lutut menupang seluruh badannya dan si yang rambut pirang dalam keadaan nungging pantat mencuat keatas dan wajah mencium kelantai aula.

Tampak semua pasang mata didalam aula tersebut tercengang dan juga sweatdrop melihat gaya pria pirang tersebut mendarat.

Berdiri dari acara nungging tidak elitenya, pria berambut pirang dengan memakai topeng Rubah itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"ittai, kenapa harus jatuh dengan tidak elite seperti ini" ucap si Pria beropeng Rubah tersebut tidak menyadari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dimana. Pria bertopeng Rubah tersebutpun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kearah temannya yang memakai topeng Elang.

"Siapa kalian manusia rendahan?" Sadar dari sweatdropnya, Riser langsung bertanya kepada dua sosok memakai topeng dengan pria berambut pirang menaru pedang di punggungnya dan pria berambut biru dongker meletakkan pedangnya di pinggang belakangnya.

"Teme, dimana kita dijatuhkan si Kadal Merah bersayap sialan itu?" Tanya si topeng Rubah kepada teman disampingnya si topeng Elang.

"Entahlah Dobe" Jawab si Topeng Elang. "Tapi sepertinya didalam rumah orang yang tengah mengadakan pesta". Sambungnya.

Dilain tempat, sadar dari sweatdropnya karena mendengar penuturan Riser terlihat sang Raja Iblis aka Sirzechs Lucifer tengah berpikir.

'manusia? Dari mana datangnya mereka? Aku tidak melihat lingkaran sihir atau apapun itu yang menandakan akan kedatangan mereka'. Pikr Sirzechs didalam hati. 'Tapi aku yakin, mereka bukan lah manusia sembarangan, bagaimana jika mereka aku manfaatkan saja untuk melihat adik kesayangan yang imut tersebut saja' bathin Riser

Kembali ketengah-tengah aula, tampak Riser yang benar-benar tengah marah karena diabaikan oleh kedua sosok didepannya. Baginya itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar kepada Iblis bangsawan seperti dirinya. Dengan ancang-ancang hendak memukul Riser mencoba menyerang Kedua sosok bertopeng Rubah dan Elang tersebut. Kedua sosok tersebut pun hanya diam ditempat saja sambil melihat Riser yang mengarhkan kepalan tangan nya ke mereka.

(TAP).

Tangan Riser yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari wajah topeng Rubah pun berhenti karena ditahan oleh seseorang, terlihat pula yang menangkap pergelangan tangan Riser tersebut seorang Pria Dewasa berambut Merah Darah.

"Tahan Riser" ucap si pria berambut merah aka Sirzechs Lucifer. Lalu Riserpun melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Riser. Riser hanya mendecih tak suka karena pukulannya ditahan oleh Raja nya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Lucifer-sama?" tanya Riser kepada Sirzechs. "Biarkan aku memusnahkan kedua manusia rendahan ini" sambung Riser dengan nada tersirat kemarahannya.

"Manusia rendahan?" gumam si pria bertopeng tepatnya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Riser, gumaman si Pria bertopeng rubah tersebut tentu saja didengar oleh para Iblis disekitar mereka yang memiliki pendengaran jauh diatas rata-rata dari manusia.

Mendengar hal tersebut pria bersurai merah hanya menghela nafas berat.

"kalian berdua, bisa bicara denganku sebentar?" tanya Sirzechs ke Pria bertopeng rubah dan elang itu.

"Hn/Baiklah" Jawab kedua pria berrtopeng. Sirzechs dan kedua orang bertopeng tersebutpun menjauh dari kumpulan Riser, Rias dan Issei yang masih berdiri diam ditengah-tengah aula.

Tempat Rias, Riser dan Issei.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" gumam Rias dan Issei secara bersamaan.

 **"Entahlah Partnert, tapi aku merasa mereka sangat kuat, bukan sangat kuat tapi benar-benar sangat kuat"** ucap Seekor Naga Merah yang bersemayam ditubuh Issei, berbicara lewat pikiran Issei.

"Wuah, berarti mereka sangat hebat ya Ddraig.?" Tanya Issei yang sedang berbinar-binar dihadapan Ddraig.

 **"Aku yakin mereka menekan aura mereka serendah mungkin seperti itu dapat membuatku kerepotan jika bertarung"** Sambung Naga Merah aka Ddraig menatap serius Issei. **"Jangan pernah mencari gara-gara dengan salah satu dari mereka Issei.!"** Sambung Ddraig.

Mendengar ucapan partnertnya itu sontak membuat Issei bercucuran keringat dingin dan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Rias melihat Issei yang hanya terpaku pucat pun menatap khawatir Issei dan segera mendekati budak kesayangannya itu. "Daijobou ka Ise-kun?" tanya Rias tersirat nada khawatir disana. Mendengar perkataan Buchou tercintanya, Isseipun tersentak. "Ha.. Ha'i, Dousinpai dakara Buchou" ucap Issei terbata.

Disisi Pria bertopeng dan Sirzech tengah menceritakan keadaannya dan memohon kepada kedua pria bertopeng dihadapannya untuk menyelamatkan adiknya.

"jadi begitu, baiklah kami terima Sirzechs-san" Ucap pria berambut pirang.

"Hn" jawab si Pria berambut pantat ayam.

"Arigatou Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san" Ucap Sirzechs kepada kedua remaja tersebut yang telah kita ketahui bernama Naruto dan Sasuke. Ya mereka adalah dua sahabat yang telah menyelamatkan dunia mereka dari kehancuran.

"Tehehehe, tapi tepati janji mu ya Lucifer-sama" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Ha'i" jawab Sirzechs.

"Jika begitu, ayo kita lakukan Dobe" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati, Teme. Ayo berdansa" Ucap Naruto riang.

Mendengar panggilan Dobe dan Teme yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke membuat Sirzechs Sweatdrop. 'Apa benar mereka sahabatatan' pikir Sirzechs. Tersadar dari swatdropnya. Sirzechs pun mengantar Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah memasang kembali topeng mereka ke aula.

(TAP)

Sampai di aula, para undangan yang hadir pun segera diam setelah melihat kedatangan tiga orang yang memiliki warna rambut saling berbeda.

"Mohon perhatiannya kepada seluruh tamu undangan sekalian atas kekacauaan yang baru..."

"Hei.. kekacauaan apa yang kau maksudmu ha Tomat?" Ucap Naruto kepada Sirzechs sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sirzechs. "Kami dilempar oleh kadal merah besar bersayap kemari" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Mendengar ejekan tomat kepada Raja mereka membuat banyak Iblis disana geram merasa terhina raja mereka dihina dengan sebutan tomat. Tapi ada juga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti Serafall sang Maou Leviathan karena mendengar ejekan tersebut.

"Buahahahahaha, To to tomat" Ucap Serafall disela-sela tawanya tang terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ara ara. Ufufufufu, pria bertopeng rubah itu sangat berani menghina Lucifer-sama didepan publik seperti ini." Ucap Akeno dengan tawa anehnya. Dan mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya yang duduk disamping wanita remaja berdada besar tersebut.

"Akeno-senpai benar, aku harap dia dapat keluar hidup-hidup dari sini, hah" Ucap si pria pirang berwajah cantik yang duduk disamping Akeno.

"Aku harap juga begitu Yuuto-kun, ufufufufu." Ucap Akeno kepada pria pirang disambingnya yang bernama Yuuto Kiba.

Kembali ketengah-tengah aula.

(BLETAK)

"Diamlah Dobe" ucap Sasuke marah kesahabat pirangnya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku teme sialan ha?" marah Naruto tidak ingin kalah, terlihat benjolan dikepalanya.

"kau berisik" ucap Sasuke datar

"Siapa yang kau bilang berisik Teme?" Balas sengit Naruto

"Kau, D-O-B-E" jawab Sasuk e kembali dengan menekankan kata Dobe.

"Ngajak kelahi ha Sialan?" Narutopun memgang kerah baju Anbu Sauke, terjadilah tatap menatatap dengan percikan-percikan listrik antara mata Naruto dan Sasuke.

Melihat keabsurdan dua sahabat itu semua kembali sewatdrop, Sirzechs yang pertama sadar kembali mengambil perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke.

"ekhem, baiklah Riser Phenex, sebelumnya aku meminta maaf atas kejadian ini, tapi aku masih belum yakin akan kekuatanmu untuk menjaga adik ku, bagaimanapun saat Rating Game dilihat dari segi manapun Rias Gremory memang akan kalah." Ucap Sirzechs kepada Riser dan juga didengar oleh seluruh penonton,.

"maksud anda apa Lucifer-sama?" Tanya Riser menahan marah. "Kau akan membatalkan acara pernikahan ini begitu saja Lucifer-sama?" sambung kembali Riser dengan nada tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu Riser Phenex, jangan menyela omonganku" Murka sirzechs dengan menaikan Killing Intensnya membuat Riser berkeriat dingin dan Rias serta Issei yang telahsesak nafas menahan Tekanan membunuh Raja sekaligus kakaknya tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terlihat biasa saja malah mereka sedang jambak-jambakan dengan gaje karena insiden teme dan dobe tadi membuat seluruh penonton yang sesak nafas menjadi sweatdrop melihat adegan NaruSasu yang cakar-cakaran. Merasa sudah membuat Riser ciut, Sirzechs pun menenangkan kembali auranya.

"kau akan bertarung lagi dengan peerage lengkapmu, jika kau kalah, pernikahan ini dibatalkan. Jika kau menang, kau boleh membawa adik imutku Rias Gremory" jawab Sirzechs bijaksana khas bangsawan.

"Baiklah, saya terima. Tapi dengan siapa saya harus bertarung Lucifer-sama? Akan kupastikan mereka hancur berkeping-keping terbakar dengan Api Phenexku ini". Seringai meremehkan dan persetuju Riser sekaligus menanyakan lawan bertarungnya.

'Dengan mere..." Ucapan Sirzechs pun terputus melihat adegan Absurd NaruSasu yang gelindingan-gelindingan dilantai sambil cakar-cakaran. 'Apa mereka benar-benar petarung' bathin Sirzechs miris mulai meragukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Riser yang tengah semangat-semangatnya dengan kearoganananya juga ikut sweatdrop, tak terkecuali Rias dan Issei serta seluruh penonton. Ddraig yang didalam tubuh Issei pun membatin miris **'Aku tarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan mereka benar-benar sangat kuat tadi'.**

Tersadar dari sewatdropnya Sirzechs pun melerai NaruSasu.

"Kitsune-san, Taka-san" panggil Sirzechs kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mendengar panggilan tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke pun berhenti berguling-guling dilantai dan menoleh keasal sumber suara yaitu Sirzechs. Tapi ada yang salah dipandangan NaruSasu saat melihat Sirzechs, ya Sirzechs tampak pucat pasi melihat Naruto yang tengah menindih Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sirzechs-san/Hn?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang memakai trendmark Uchihanya menatap Sirzechs dari balik topeng mereka. Merasa tak ada respon dari yang ditanyai, NaruSasu pun menolehkan kepala mereka saling menghadap satu sama lain.

Hening.

Tik Tik Tik Tik 1 2 3.

"Huuaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan saling berhamburan lalu bangun mulai berdiri.

"Kesucianku ternoda" gumam lebay Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya air matanya meleleh keluar dari lubang mata dari topengnya. "Hiks Hiks Hiks" Isak Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bilang Dobe, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Baka" Teriak Sasuke dengan kepala membesar meneriaki wajah Naruto. Dan Itu makin membuat seluruh orang sweatdrop massal melihat pertengkaran absurd NaruSasu.

(TAP).

"Kalian berdua, hentikan perbuatan hina kalian itu manusia rendahan" terdengar perkataan seorang Pria bersurai Pirang yang menyela pertengkaran konyol NaruSasu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan marah melihat NaruSasu. Semua pun kembali sadar dari sweatdrop mereka.

"Riser Phenex, merekalah lawan anda dan Peerage anda" ucap Sirzechs setelah sadar dari sweatdropnya dan mengembalikan jati diri kebangsawanannya seperti biasa.

"Jadi mereka? Jangan bercanda Sirzechs-sama, saya sendiri bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam waktu 5 menit" ucap Riser sombong sambil melihat remeh dan merendahkan NaruSasu.

"Jika begitu buktikan ucapan anda Phenex-san" ucap Sasuke datar setelah.

"Jangan sombong kalian manusia rendahan" ucap Riser geram sambil mengepalkan tangn tak terima dengan tantangan orang yang memakai topeng elang tersebut.

"Siapkan arenanya Lucifer-sama, saya sudah tidak sabar ingin membakar mereka berdua". Ucap Riser sambil menyeringai meremehkan kearah NaruSasu. NaruSasu melihat seringai Riser hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Graifya" Panggil Sirzechs. Seketika keluar seorang wanita dari lingkaran sihir khas Gremory dengan pakaian maid berambut silver di samping Sirzechs.

"Hamba mengerti Sirzechs-sama" ucap Wanita yang bernama Graifya tersebut. Lalu Graifya pun memindahkan NaruSasu serta Riser dan para budaknya juga para tamu undangan beserta Rias juga Issei, ke Arena pertarungan tempat mereka akan bertarung. Arena yang dibuat Graifya tersebut adalah sebuah stadion sepakbola, Graifya meneteleport seluruh tamu undangan ke bangku para supporter, lalu Graifya dan Sirzechs membuat Kekkai yang untuk melindungi para penonton. Graifya pun menjelaskan peratuturan-peraturan dalam Rating Game, yang tidak boleh membunuh lawan. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari NaruSasu. Sedangkan pihak Riser sudah jelas mereka mengerti peraturan dalam Rating Game. Setelah selesai menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan dalam Rating Game Grifya ketempat Sirzechs dan, Rias dan juga Issei berada.

"Sirzechs-sama, anda berhutang penjelasan kepada saya" Ucap Graifya menghadap suaminya dengan aura hitam yang menguar-nguar. Melihat istrinya sedang marah seperti itu membuat Sirzechs pucat pasi.

"Ha.. Ha..Haii" Ucap Sirzechs terbata. Mendapat respon akan terkabulnya keinginan Graifya pun menghilangkan aura suramnya.

'Kenapa aku selalu takut kepada istriku sendiri, sebnarnya siapa kepala rumah tangga sih?' ucap bathin Sirzechs miris memikirkan nasibnya.

"Nah, Issei-kun, Rias-tan, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelompok kalian untuk menyaksikan pertarungan ini, dan jadikan pelajaran". Ucap Sirzechs kepada Rias dan Issei.

"Tapi, Onii-sama, apa mereka berdua tidak apa-apa?" ucap Rias khawatir mellihat NaruSasu yang akan melawan 16 Iblis yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam dunia Rating Game.

"Percayakan kepada mereka" ucap lembut Sirzechs sambil tersenyum kepada Imoutonya itu.

Rias pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi menanggapi perkataan Onii-samanya tersebut. Rias dan isseipun pergi dari ketempat kelompoknya berada yang juga sudah ada Sona Sitri beserta kelompoknya dibangku penonton. Sedangkan Sirzechs ikut duduk ketempat para petinggi Fraksi Iblis berada.

"Baiklah, kepada kedua belah pihak yang akan bertarung, saya Graifya Lucifudge selaku wasit dalam pertarungan antara Kitsune dan Temannya Taka melawan Riser Phenex-sama dan seluruh Peergaenya menyatakan pertarungan ini dimulai." Ucap Graifya lantang.

Mendengar perkataan Graifya tersebut stadion bergemuruh karena sorakan dan teriakan para iblis yang semangat melihat pertarungan antar manusia dan iblis, banyak dari mereka yang meremehkan Naruto dan Sasuke dan mengelu-elukan nama Riser.

TO BE CONTINUED Dengan gambar akhir Naruto dan Sasuke vs Riser dan ke-15 budak Iblisnya di Layar besar Stadion. Buahahahahaha.

Sorry jika chapter lalu sangat mengecewakan, saya lupa menaruh segala nya disana, langsung main chapter 1 saja.

Untuk chap kali ini saya mohon kritik dan sarannya kawan, agar fict ini dapat menuaikan hasil jauh dari kata kecewa. dan mohon maaf jika masih pendek wordnya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**WE ARE SHINOBI**

 **Disclaimer :** 1\. Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

2\. Highschol DxD oleh Kepala Ishibumi

 **Storie** by :

 **WARNING :** Cerita Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Typo berserakan dan segala kesalahan. Tidak Suka Klik Back.!

RINNEGAN NARUSASU / SHARINGAN NARUSASU / ASHURA & INDRA MODE NARUSASU

 **RINGKASAN :**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah usai dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Madara mengakui kekalahannya dan memberikan Rinnegannya kepada Naruto karena takut akan ada orang yang menyalah gunakan kekuatannya lagi. 2 Tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, 2 Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi harus rela meninggalkan keluarga serta orang-orang yang dicintai demi mengemban sebuah misi mendamaikan dunia yang dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk dari Rikudou Sennin.

KETERANGAN DALAM BICARA

 **"Waktu" = Jutsu**

'Dobe' = Berpikir Manusia

"Dobe" = Manusia Berbicara

 **"Gaki" = Bijuu / Monster Talking**

 **'Bocah' = Bijuu / Monster Thinking**

 **(Dobe) = Efek Suara**

 **Balasan Reviews :**

 **toro kun :** Arigatou senpai, saya akui berserakan typonya, saya saja sedikit kecewa dengan keteledoran saya.

 **Uzumaki Haris** : Sip senpai, soal Romance itu nanti saya pikirkan lagi, saya sadar mafia pun butuh cinta hehehe. apalagi NARUSASU. tapi tidak akan membuat jadi sebuah Pair, bisa dibilang seperti halnya Naruto dan Shion di Negara Iblis. :)

 **thiyahrama** : Chapter 4 akan terjawab kenapa Sasuke sangat OOC, di Chapter ini sudah terjawab sedikit jika pernah nonton Sasuke vs Itachi :v

Untuk reader yang lain, seperti : Uzunamichisen Ootsuki, .94695459, Hi ada Ketsu, uzumaki megami, Tara475,  
The KidSNo Oppai, ara dipa, Kazehaya Eito, Uchiha Pratama, Guest, ero, David997, uzuuchi007, Uzumaki, Penutup (Baca dalam bahasa Inggris), wsusanto96, Uzunamichisen Ootsuki, Seneal, azuramod, Sekarang DIPA dan Miftakhul827 Arigatou Gozaimasu telah mampir ke karya gaje saya ini, saya sangat terharu dengan respon positifnya minna. Arigatou.

Oke lanjut saja tanpa memperpanjang mukadimah (plak), inilah chap 3 author persembahkan kepada Reader tercinta, yang update bahkan belum sampai 24 jam interval waktunya dengan chapter 2. hehehehehe.

 **Chapter 3 : Naru-Sasu vs Riser and Peerage.**

 **WE ARE SHINOBI.**

Terlihat di sebuah stadion sepak bola yang tengah dijadikan arena tempat pertarungan antara Iblis yang berjumlah 16 orang dengan 2 orang manusia yang memakai topeng Rubah dan Elang. Sedangkan disudut lapangan terdengar gemuruh sorak dari para penonton yang akan melihat pertarungan dua orang manusia melawan 16 iblis sekaligus, tentunya para penonton ini ada yang menganggap remeh kedua manusia tersebut. Ada juga yang melihat serius dan ada pula yang melihat khawatir mereka seperti Rias dan Sona serta para Peerage mereka berdua.

Terlihat tempat berdirinya kedua belah pihak yang akan bertarung itu gawang ke gawang, NaruSasu digawang A dan Riser beserta Peeragenya di gawang B (layaknya pertandingan sepakbola).

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut Kitsune dan Taka menambah kesan keren untuk NaruSasu tapi sayang, kesan keren tersebut ada cacatnya dimata para iblis wanita yang sangat penasaran wajah dua orang manusia yang tertutup topeng.

"Hajime" Teriak Graifya memberikan aba-aba untuk memulainya pertarungan.

Tampak ke-14 peerage Riser mulai berlari menjadi dua kelompok. Setiap kelompoknya terdiri dari 7 orang Iblis wanita yang terdiri dari 1 Rook, 1 Bishop 1 Knight dan 4 Pawn di setiap kelompoknya, Sedangkan satunya wanita yang bernama Yubellina menjadi bidak Queen dari Riser Phenex tetap berdiri disamping Kingnya, Riser yang tengah duduk santai sambil menaruh sebelah kaki diatas lututnya sebelah lagi duduk santai diatas singgasanya. Tentunya dengan pandangan remeh terhadap Kitsune dan Taka.  
(Author bikin Ravel tidak masuk kedalam Peerage Riser).

Flashback sebelum Graifya mengucapkan Hajime.

Disisi Riiser, tampak Riser tengah memperbincangkan strategi kepada para Peeragenya.  
"Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Lucifer-sama dengan menyuruhku melawan 2 orang manusia rendahan disana, karena ini ditempat terbuka, aku ingin kalian menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, aku ingin segera merobek keperawanan Rias sialan itu, terlihat pengecut memang 7 lawan 1, tapi masa bodo dengan semua ini. Kalian bagi jadi dua kelompok, setiap kelompok diisi oleh 7 orang, masing-masing 4 pawn, 1 bishop, 1 knight dan satu 1 rook. Kalian mengerti." titah Riser panjang kali lebar kepada Peerage nya.

"Ha'i / Wakatta / Siap Riser-Sama" Ucapa keseluruhan Peerage Riser secara bersamaan kecuali Yubellina yang berdiri disamping Riser. Dan Para Peerage Riserpun mulai berbalik badan membelakangi Riser dan Yubellina.

Flashback Off

Kembali kesisi dua tokoh utama kita.  
"Jadi mereka berniat memisahkan kita ya" ucap Kitsune kepada temannya.

"Apa kau takut" sindir Taka kepada lawan bicaranya aka Kitsune.

"Jangan meremehkanku teme" sungut Kitsune tidak terima dengan tudingan tersebut yang mengatakan dia takut, yang benar saja Madara dan Kaguya berjuta kali lebih mengerikan ketimbang orang-orang yang tengah berlari kearah mereka. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kitsune aka Naruto.

"Baiklah jika begitu, selesaikan dengan cepat ya teme, aku sudah jenuh mendengar pria yang duduk disana mengoceh mengatakan kita manusia rendahan, seperti dia bukan manusia saja". Gerutu Naruto melihat dan mengingat hinaan Riser. Ucapan Naruto tersebut hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sahabat nya yaitu Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo berdansa, tunjukan kepada dunia ini bagaimana cara Shinobi bertarung" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai dibalik topeng mereka.

(SWUUSS) Dan tiba-tiba NaruSasu sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan jaring gawang yang putus efek dari pergerakan cepat NaruSasu.

"Me... Me... Reka menghilang" Teriak kekagetan para penonton yang membulatkan mata mereka, 'kemana mereka' pikir semua penonton termasuk Yondai Maou Rias dan Peerage juga para Petinggi-petinggi Iblis yang kaget melihat NaruSasu sudah menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dilain tempat kedua kelompok Riser yang berjumlah 7 iblis wanita pertiap kelompoknya tampak hendak mencapai garis tengah lapangan sepakbola, tapi tiba-tiba.

(BUGH) (BUGH) (BUGH)  
(BUGH) (BUGH) (BUGH)

dalam 2 detik ke 14 iblis wanita tersebut tumbang secara bersamaan dengan kembalinya NaruSasu ketempat mereka tadi berdiri.

Para penonton yang awalnya bergemuruh bersorak-ria tiba-tiba langsung terdiam, stadion hening, para iblis tersebut sangat shock melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka, para Peerage Riser yang mereka elu-elukan tadi telah tumbang hanya kurang dari 5 detik. Itu benar-benar membuat mereka shock. Sedangkan Riser dan Quennya Yubellina diseberang gawang yang berhadpan dengan NaruSasu melototkan mata mereka shock melihat Budaknya sudah pada tumbang semua.

"A... A.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Sirzechs memecahkan keheningan setelah tersadar dari rasa shocknya. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab satupun.

Tampak Sona, dan Rias dan Peerage mereka sedang tertegun dengan wajah yang sudah pucat melihat takut kearah para Peerage Riser sudah tumbang dalam sekejap.

"Me me mereka sangat ce cepat, bahkan tidak beribu kali lebih cepat dibandingkan aku" ucap Kiba sangat shock melihat kecepatan NaruSasu.

Iklan sejenak /plak

We Are Shinobi

Stadion Hening, tak ada satupun yang menanggapi perkataan tepatnya pertanyaan dari Sirzechs, sangat tidak sopan sebenarnya pertanyaan dari Raja tertinggi di dunia bawah itu tidak ditanggapi oleh siapapun, tapi Sirzechs pun tidak menyalahkan itu, karena pikirannya saat ini sedang menganalisis bagaimana NaruSasu menumbangkan ke-14 Peerage Riser dalam hitungan tidak lebih dari 5 detik, ia sangat yakin, jika dia yang melawan 5 dari Peerage Riser itu sendiri membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk mengalahkan mereka. Bagaimana cara mereka mengalahkan semua Peerage Riser tersebut, pikir Sirzechs.

Begitu juga dengan para hadiri yang lainnya, mereka sibuk menganalisis bagaimana cara NaruSasu mengalahkan para Peerage Riser, tersadar dari rasa Shocknya Falbium salah satu dari Raja Iblis yang memiliki Gelar Asmodeus, Iblis yang memiliki Kejeniusan yang tinggi pun memanggil Graifya. Graifya yang juga tersadar dari kekagetannyapun karena panggilan dari Falbium segera menghampiri Falbium.

"tolong replay apa yang barusan terjadi, bikin adegan yang sangat lamban ya" perintah Falbium kepada Graifya, dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Graifya.

"baiklah, tapi sebelumnya saya harus mengumumkan bahwa ke-14 bidak Phenex-sama tidak bisa bertarung lagi". Ucap Graifya kepada Falbium.

Graifyapun mulai mengumumkan.

"2 Knigt, 2 Bishop, 2 Rook serta 8 pawn Riser sama gugur, dinyatakan tidak bisa bertarung lagi" Terdengar suara Graifya yang mengumumkan bahwa ke-14 bidak Riser dikeluarkan dari Arena. Tampak ditengah-tengah lapangan stadion tubuh ke-14 bidak Riser mulai bercahaya pertanda mereka akan dikeluarkan dari Arena pertarungan. Mendengar pengumuman Graifya tersebut seluruh penonton pun kembali ke kesadaran mereka kembali. Lalu stadionpun kembali bergemuruh dengan kicauan-kicauan gaje para penonton.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" - "aku tidak melihat mereka melakukan kontak fisik" - "bagaimana para manusia itu mengalahkan budak Riser-sma dengan sekejap mata itu?" itulah ucapan-ucapan mereka semua membuat stadion kembali ribut.

"Buu buucho, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi." ucap lebih tepatnya tanya Issei dengan wajah pucat ke pada gadis berambut merah darah yang duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah Issei, Aku juga tidak tau" Ucap Rias tanpa menoleh ke arah Issei, pandangan Rias tampak memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke, begitu juga Sona yang terus memperhatikan NaruSasu dengan Intens."

'Siapa kalian sebenarnya Kitsune-san dan Taka-san?' batin Rias dan Sona secara bersamaan. Melihat tatapan Kingnya itu, Akenopun Bidak Queen sekaligus sahabat dari Rias membatin ria 'ufufufu, Kitusune-san dan Taka-san sangat keren, aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan wajah mereka, ufufufufu' kata akeno dalam pikirannya.

"Ara ara, buchou menatap Kitsune-san dan Taka-san dengan sangat intens, Apa kau tertarik untuk menjadikan mereka bidakmu Buchou? ufufufufu" tanya Akeno dengan tawa serta senyum anehnya kepada Rias.

Mendengar pertanyaan Quennya seketika Rias mendapatkan idea dan tersenyum manis sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya dibawah Payudara nya yang kelewat besar untuk gadis seusianya. "kau memang cerdas Akeno" ucap Rias senang.

Tapi tidak dengan Issei dan Saji dan beberapa iblis laki-laki yang melihat pose Rias, mereka sudah terjungkal kebelakang dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari hidung mereka sambil menyeringai mesum karena melihat payudara Rias yang makin membusung.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

"baiklah, karena pertarungan ini sangat cepat, bagaimana jika kita lihat Replaynya saja?" terdengar kembali suara Graifya mengalihkan perhatian penonton yang terus sibuk berspekulasi damn bermonolog sendiri tentang bagaimana Kitsune-Taka mengalahkan ke-14 budak Riser dengan sangat cepat.

"Ya ya ya" teriak seluruh penonton menjawab setuju dengan perkataan Graifya.

(CLIK)

Terlihat Wajah NaruSasu yang memakai Topeng Rubah dan Elang dilayar TV besar pinggir stadion.

Flashback (adegan didalam TV Stadion).

"Kita selesaikan dengan cepat ya teme" Ucap Kitsune.

(SWWUSSSH)

NaruSasu menghilang.

(CLIK)

Adegan NaruSasu menghilang tadi pun dibikin sangat sangat Slow slow slow slllllooooooooow motion oleh Graifya, terlihat disana NaruSasu sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat diperkirakan hanya dapat ditangkap sekitar 210 Km/Jam didalam TV tersebut, itu sudah paling lambat yang ditangkap oleh Camera yang ditayangkan di TV besar stadion tersebut. Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke mencabut pedang mereka dengan sangat cepat dan memukul tengkuk seluruh para iblis betina tersebut dengan gagang pedang tanpa perlawanan sama sekali, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama mata para iblis wanita tersebut pandangan mereka terlihat kosong. Dan NaruSasu kembali berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama kembali ketempat mereka berdiri.

Flashback dan Pertarungan dalam TV pun selesai.

"woaaaah, sugoi yeah, kau tahu teme, jika di Konoha ada seperti itu, pasti sangat keren" Ucap Naruto menatap berbinar-binar dari balik topengnya kearah TV besar stadion.

"Hn, kau benar dobe" balas Sasuke.

'Me me mereka sangat cepat' batin semua para penonton, 'apa mereka punya sacred gear?' pikir semua iblis yang melihat adegan tersebut.

'ada yang aneh dengan tatapan para budak riser' pikir Falbium dan ke-3 rekannya sesama Raja Iblis di Underworld.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Kembali ke Arena setelah melihat tayangan ulang pertarungan antara NaruSasu dengan Ke-14 bidak Riser yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan dimenangkan oleh team Anbu (author sebut saja begitu untuk NaruSasu, karena di DxD hanya mereka berdua Anbunya xD).

"Jadi, siapa selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak kerah Riser.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto yang bagi Riser adalah sebuah penghinaan membuat Riser murka setelah pasca shocknya.  
"Jangan menghinaku manusia rendahan, Yubellina, habisi mereka!" perintah Riser kepada Quennya yang mulai pucat pasi ketakutan melihat team Anbu, bagaimana Yubellina tidak takut, 14 orang dihabisi tepatnya dibantai dalam sekejap bagaimana dengan dirinya sendri yang hanya seorang diri. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yubellina dengan rasa takut yang makin membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ha... Ha'i riser-sma" ucap Yubellina dengan suara dan nada yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Yubellinapun mulai maju dengan perlahan, didalam hatinya dia berharap dikalahkan tanpa rasa sakit.

Disisi team Anbu.  
"sepertinya, lawan kita seorang wanita saja teme" kata Naruto kepada temannya.

"Hn, kau saja yang melawannya Dobe" suruh Sasuke kepada Naruto untuk melawan Yubellina.

"Heh, aku tidak suka melawan perempuan teme, jadi kau saja, kau kan sadis, bahkan sakura-chan pun nyaris kau bunuh" sindir Naruto mengingat kejadian di Negara Besi Setelah Sasuke vs Danzo.

"Kau cari mati ha sialan?" tersulut emosi Sasuke menatap nyalang dengan Sharingan aktif di mata kanannya ke arah Naruto, karena diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian yang membuat dia nyaris membunuh istrinya dimasa lalu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, Naruto yang ditatap Sasuke dengan Hawa membunuh yang pekatpun tidak ingin kalah, Narutopun mengaktifkan kedua Sharingan tiga tomoenya pemberian dari Uchiha Madara menatap Sharingan Sasuke.

(TAP) (TAP)

NaruSasu melompat mundur menjauh satu sama lain dengan memasang kuda-kuda hendak bertarung, terlihat pedang ditangan mereka masing-masing.

Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling tatap menatap dengan hawa membunuh yang pekat dan ancang-ancang hendak bertarung itu pun membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Yubellina, Riser dan seluruh para penonton.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Tanya Issei yang telah sadar dari pingsan nistanya karena melihat NaruSasu yang seperti hendak saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"Aku juga tidak tau senpai" ucap suara imut tapi datar yang keluar dari seorang gadis bertubuh kecil berambut silver yang bernama Tojou Koneko bidak Rook dari Rias Gremory.

"ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Riser dan Yubellina serempak melihat keanehan team Anbu yang seperti sedang bermasalah.

Sebuah stadion dilanda ketengan dan keheningan serta keheranan melihat NaruSasu.

"Hyaaaaaaaat Teme/Dobe" teriak NaruSasu secara bersamaan sambil berlari mengambil jarak saling mendekati satu sama lain dengan sebilah pedang ditangan mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, NaruSasu pun berhenti dan berteriak.

"JAN KEN PO" teriak Naru Sasu.  
Dengan Naru membuat tangan terbuka artinya kertas dan Sasuke tangan yang terkepal artinya batu.

(GUBRAAAAAAAAKKKKKK)

seisi stadion terjungkal dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing melihat apa yang dilakukan Team Anbu, terlihat Riser yang terjungkal dengan tidak elitenya.

"me me mereka memang manusia rendahan" gumam Riser terbata tidak sanggup melihat keabsurdan team Anbu.

Sedangkan Sona yang sudah sadar dari swaetdropnya tampak pertigaan didahinya yang menandakan dia sangat kesal. Dengan lantangnya Sona berteriak kearah Team Anbu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BAKA?" teriak Sona dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah karena sangat kesal kepada NaruSasu.

Kembali ketengah lapangan terlihat Naruto yang tengah goyang Cesar (plak, Di Rasengan Naru) melakukan celebrasi kemenangannya dari Sasuke.

"Yeyeye Aku menang, yeyeye aku menang" ucap dan nyanyi Naruto dengan Nista.

Dan terlihat pula Sasuke yang dengan OOC nya tengah pundung sambil bergumam. "Sharinganku tidak berfunsi, hiks hiks hiks" tangis lebay Sasuke.

Mendengar teriakan seseorang membuat NaruSasu berhenti dari acara nista mereka, dan setelahnya mereka melihat seluruh penonton dengan tampang bloon.

"Are, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.  
"Hn, mungkin mereka lapar" Jawab asal Sasuke dengan OOCnya yang sudah over.

Terlihat semua penonton yang sudah sadar dari acara terjungkal dan sweatdrop massal mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Sona.

"ha ha ha mereka pelawak" ucap Sirzechs miris dengan tampang anehnya.

Yubellina yang sudah sadar dari sweatdropnyapun segera mengepakkan sayapnya tentu saja membuat NaruSasu kaget bukan main melihat Yubellina punya sayap yang berbentuk kelelawar.

"Sa sa sayap, dia punya sayap teme". teriak Naruto jelas sekali nada terkejut disana.

"Hn, aku melihatnya dobe" ucap Sasuke datar kembali ke jati dirinya seorang Uchiha. Sasuke pun menatap intens ke arah Yubellina yang terbang ke mereka.

'makhluk apa mereka ini sebenarnya?' pikir Sasuke.

Mendengar nada keterkejutan dari si topeng Rubah, membuat Riser menyeringai sombong, pikiran Riser sangat yakin bahwa lawannya sedang ketakutan dan ngompol dalam celana.

(TAP) sasukepun berjalan 3 langkah kedepan. Ya, Sasuke yang akan melawan Yubellina setelah kalah Jan Ken Po dari Naruto tadi.

Sasukepun menutup matanya, lalu detik berikutnya kembali membuka matanya.

(SRIIIIING) Terlihat mata Sasuke yang dibalik topeng telah berubah warna menjadi Sharingan 3 tomoe berputar pelan searah jarum jam, Sasukepun menatap mata Yubellina dan dengan bodohnya Yubellina menatap Sharingan Sasuke.

 **"TSUKUYOMI"** gumam Sasuke.

Tsukuyomi world. Terlihat Yubellina yang sedang terikat disebuah tiang yang berbentuk huruf T terlihat dari sorotan matanya menyiratkan keheranan melihat sekelilingnya langit sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah dengan awan yang berwarna hitam.

"selamat datang diduniaku, disini aku adalah dewa, kau akan akan mengalami penyiksaan selama 72 jam 59 menit 59 detik dimulai dari sekarang" ucap datar sesosok manusia yang memakai pakaian anbu dan bertopeng elang.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Yubellina melihat telah berdiri didepannya seorang yang memakai topeng Taka membawa sebilah katana yang dihunuskan kearah Yubellina.

"he... He... Hentikan." ucap lebih tepatnya mohon Yubellina terbata dan ketakutan.

Seakan tuli dengan ucapan wanita yang sedang terikat tersebut. Sasukepun menusukkan pedangnya tepat kejantung Yubellina.  
(JLLEEBSS).

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" jerit Yubellina.

Kembali ke stadion.  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Yubellina lalu pingsan membuat Yubellina jatuh dari terbangnya. Tersirat diwajah pingsannya bahwa Yubellina sedang sangat ketakutan.

(TAP).

"kau berlebihan teme dengan memberikan siksaan tsukuyomi kepadanya, hah" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"hn, aku ingin segera cepat, author sudah menyogokku jangan lama-lama, capek nulisnya" ucap Sasuke OOC.

Mendengar, itu membuat Naruto dan Seluruh penonton sewatdrop teralihkan dari pikiran mereka yang awalnya terkejut melihat tiba-tiba Yubellina terjatuh dan kalah tanpa kontak fisik sedikitpun.

'author itu siapa ya?' bathin seluruh nya.

"woi, author itu gue, orang yang rajin nabung, patuh kepada orang tua" tapi sayang, teriakan dan deklrasi author dianggap angin lalu oleh yang ada di stadion.

Reader : author numpang tenar. Huuuuuuu  
Author : urursai. Yoooooo. Hiks hiks (author nangis air terjun karena dikacangi chara naruto dan dxd serta dikata-katai reader).

Ok, abaikan acara nista tadi. Kembali ke laptop.

WE ARE SHINOBI.

"queen, Riser-sama, Yubellina kalah dan dikeluarkan dari pertarungan" ucap suara graifya memecahkan keheningan dan menyadarkan massa dari sweatdrop massal mereka.

"AARGGGGHHHHHH, AKAN AKU MUSNAHKAN KALIAN MANUSIA RENDAHAN" teriak Riser murka sambil mengembangkan sayap apinya dan terbang menuju kearah team anbu.

Ditempat Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Riser punya sayap apipun tampak panik dan berlari-lari dengan absurnya mengelilingi Sasuke.

"woah, tolong, air mana air, orang itu kebakar" teriak Naruto panik sambil celingak-celinguk mencari air distadion.

(GUBRAAAAK) riser terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Demi sempak Satan yang baunya mencemari udara underwolrd" gumam Riser dengan mulut berbusa.

"Saya menyerah" Ucap Riser sambil mengangkat bendera putih yang didapatnya entah dari mana lalu melambai-lambaikannya dengan lemas.

Tik tik tik tik.  
Stadion kembali hening, mereka semua (para penonton) tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Riser Phenex. Riser Phenex yang mereka kenal selalu membanggakan dirinya d engan lantang, dan meremehkan orang lain. Tapi sekarang.

'ada apa denganya' ucap para penonton. Ditengah kesibukan para penonton melihat tingkah penonton. Tiba-tiba.

(CRRRRRIINNGGGGGG JRAS)

"Uhuk te te teme" ucap sambil batuk darah Naruto. Terlihat darah merembes keluar dari sela-sela topengnya. Penonton yang melihat membulatkan mata mereka. Bagaimana tidak teman sirambut piirang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah petir biru dari tangan kirinya menghujam tepat dijantung si pria pirang dari belakang.

"sudah cukup, naruto. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini" ucap dingin Sasuke.

"apa yang dilakukannya?" ucap sona dan rias secara bersamaan melihat Taka membunuh temannya sendiri yaitu Kitsune dengan cara keji.

Begitu juga dengan para Yondai Maou terutama Sirzechs dan Graifya yang menatap tak percaya Sasuke melakukan hal keji tersebut kepada Sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Naruto.

"Khehk" batuk Naruto berjalan menjauh berusaha mengeluarkan tusukan **"CHIDORI EISO"** milik Sasuke dari dadanya.

(BRUUGHT) suara debuman tubuh Naruto jatuh keatas rumput stadion.

Setelah tumbangnya Naruto, tiba-tiba semua menjadi hitam putih, kemudian terjadi retakan-retakan pecahan seperti puzzle, terlihat juga saat itu banyak para Iblis yang kebingungan juga takut.

"ada apa ini?" gumam Sirzechs dan iblis-iblis lainnya, tubuh mereka tidak bisa digerakkan hanya bola mata mereka saja yang bergerak-gerak melirik kiri kanan dan mulut yang dapat bicara ketika terjadi hal aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC.  
Xd

Ada Apa dengan Sasuke? :v

Ayo kita main tebak-tebakkan. Heehe.

Maaf jika chapter kali ini juga mengecewakan, author anak baik rajin menabung (plak) tidak terlalu pintar membuat fight dengan benar, jadinya malah nista.

Mohon Lagi Kritik dan Sarannya senpai sekalian. Arigatou.

Ah iya, sedikit pemberitahuan, mungkin saya akan menghilang beberapa saat sambil mengumpulkan dana buat ngisi kouta, sebab hari ini hari terakhir paket saya. Itu sebabnya saya langsung update kilat. Hehehehe.

Ah iya, coba kasih tanggapannya, author berencana ingin membuat Naruto crossover Hunter X Hunter, tentunya tidak melupakan fict ini, bagaimana Minna.?

Sekali lagi terima kasih tanggapan positifnya semua kawan. I LOVE YOU MINNA :* (Reader muntah)

See you Next Later J

Log Out.


	4. Chapter 4

**WE ARE SHINOBI**

 **Disclaimer :** **Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Storie by : Otak Eror milik Saya**

 **WARNING :** **Cerita Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Typo berserakan dan segala kesalahan. Tidak Suka Klik Back.!**

 **RINNEGAN NARUSASU / SHARINGAN NARUSASU / ASHURA & INDRA MODE NARUSASU**

 **SUMMARY :**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah usai dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Madara mengakui kekalahannya dan memberikan Rinnegannya kepada Naruto karena takut akan ada orang yang menyalah gunakan kekuatannya lagi. 2 Tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, 2 Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi harus rela meninggalkan keluarga serta orang-orang yang dicintai demi mengemban sebuah misi mendamaikan dunia yang dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk dari Rikudou Sennin.

KETERANGAN DALAM BICARA

 **-Dobe - = Jutsu**

'Dobe' = Human Thinking

"Dobe" = Human Talking

 **"Gaki" = Bijuu / Monster Talking**

 **'Bocah' = Bijuu / Monster Thinking**

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview dan supportnya, maaf telat update, baru ngisi kouta tadi siang setelah menabung, hehehe.

Saya tidak menanggapi flame, justru saya berterima kasih sudah mau repot-repot memberikan kritik tidak bermutunya, membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk mencela sebuah karya hancur milik saya. Dan berkat flame reviewnya jadi bertambah xD. Arigatou Flamers J

Untuk masalah Typo dan kata-kata yang rancu, saya juga kadang kecewa dengan milik saya. saya akan perbaiki dan terus perbaiki lagi masalah itu. terus belajar untuk memberikan karya-karya tulis aneh dari saya. terima kasih minna-san sudah mau mampir ke lapak saya. saya terharu.

 **Sebelumnya**

"Te.. Teme, khough" gumam Kitsune pelan sambil terbatuk.

Dada Kisune terlihat tertembus Chidori Eiso milik Taka dari belakang, naasnya tepat di jantung Kitsune.

Di tribun, semua mata para iblis membelalak melihat adegan ditengah-tengah arena, berbagai spekulasi mereka pikirkan, terlihat jelas terkejut disana adalah Sirzechs, iblis pertama yang mengenal team Anbu.

"Cukup Dobe, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini" kata Sasuke dengan suara tanpa intonasi sama sekali.

Kitsune berjalan perlahan kedepan , **Chidori Eiso** terlepas dari dada Kitsune. Lalu tubuh Kitsune pun ambruk.

Setelah ambruknya Kitsune, tiba-tiba seluruh distadion menjadi hitam putih, dan terjadi retakan-retakan sepeti kaca pecah lalu bertabur.

 **Chapter 4 : Genjutsu**

'Kenapa kita kembali di Aula Gremory?' pikir seluruh Iblis disana. Terlihat Sirzechs dan Serafall, Falbium dan juga Ajuka menampilkan wajah yang kebingungan. 'Apa Graifya mengeluarkan kita semua dari Arena tanpa sepengetahuan?' itulah yang dipikirkan oleh para Maou. Sirzechs pun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang istri, melihat dari expresi istrinya Sirzechs juga berasumsi istrinya juga sedang kebingungan, jelas istrinya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Rias dan Riser yang berdiri bersebelahan sangat kentara diwajahnya yang juga kebingungan, sedangkan wanita berambut sebahu dengan kaca mata yang membingkai manis di wajahnya sedang duduk , dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan, ia sangat jelas tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Arrgh, apa yang kau lakukan Teme sialan?" Teriak Kitsune yang sedang mencak-mencak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Taka. Sedangkan Taka yang ditunjuk-tunjuk hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Teriakan Kitsune tersebut mengalihkan pikiran semua Iblis, lalu melihat Team Anbu yang berdiri. Sontak juga mereka kembali harus membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka sangat yakin jika Kitsune tadi sudah tertusuk oleh sebuah petir yang berbentuk sebuah tombak dari temannya.

TAP

"Kitsune-san, Taka-san" sapa seorang pria bersurai crimson setelah berdiri berjarak 3 meter dihadapan Team Anbu.

Mendengar code namenya dipanggil oleh seseorang sontak membuat Team Anbu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah si pemanggil.

"Oh Sirzechs-san" sapa balik Kitsune sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sirzechs.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kitsune-san? Aku sangat jelas tadi melihatmu ditusuk oleh Taka." ucap Sirzechs, dari raut wajahnya sangat jelas menuntut sebuah penjelasan.  
Sedangkan Kitsune yang ditanyai seperti itu malah jadi salah tingkah menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

 **"Grrr brengsek, berani sekali kalian melakukan jurus Ilusi kepadaku"**  
intrupsi sebuah suara, membuat Kitsune celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara tersebut.

"siapa yang bicara itu?" gumam pelan Kitsune.

 **"aku disini pirang"** ucap suara itu lagi.

"siapa yang kau panggil pirang brengsek? kalau berani keluar kau, biar kutendang bokongmu?" jawab kesal Kitsune melihat sekeliling aula mencari pemilik suara.

 **"kalau aku bisa keluar, aku sudah membakarmu kepala duren"** ucap suara itu tidak ingin mengalah. **"Issei, tunjukan keberadaanku kepada bocah bermulut ember itu"** sambung suara tersebut. Jika dilihat lengan kiri orang yang bernama Issei, tampak sebuah Gauntlet berbentuk cakar naga, setiap kali suara berat tersebut keluar, gauntlet yang dikenakan Issei tampak berkerlap-kerlip di bagian kristal hijaunya.

Merasa ada perintah dari sesuatu yang bersemayam didalam tubuhnya, Issei segera berjalan pelan kearah Sirzechs, Taka dan Kitsune.

"A... Ano, Ki Kitsune-san, ya ya yang be be berbicara de denganmu tadi adalah Ddraig" ucap Issei terbata karena gugup, takut juga masih kebingungan yang dialaminya, bagaimana tidak kebingungan, dia merasa tadi sedang duduk disamping Buchounya dan teman-temannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di dekat pintu yang roboh tempat ia pertama masuk tadi.

"Oh, jadi nama orang yang berbicara denganku tadi adalah Aderai ya?" ucap Kitsune.

Mendengar nama Ddraig dipanggil Aderai, membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop. 'apa da budek?' pikir seluruh Iblis disana.

 **"Grrr, beraninya kau mengejek namaku pirang sialan"** geram Ddraig berbicara melalui gauntlet Issei."

"mah mah, jangan marah-marah ntar cepat tua loh" celetuk Kitsune watados.

Mendengar itu bukan nya membuat sang naga surgawi redam emosinya, justru semakin meledak-ledak. Tapi sayang, emosinya harus ditahan karena pria bersurai crimson mengnterupsi perbincangan Ddraig dan Kitsune.

"maaf sebelumnya, saya masih bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Genjutsu" Jawab datar Taka menjawab pertanyaan Sirzechs.

"Genjutsu?" beo Sirzechs

"Hn, itu adalah jutsu Ilusi, tapi karena pembuat Ilusinya adalah orang bodoh, begitulah yang jadinya, seperti yang kalian lihat" Sambung Taka.

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh Teme?" tunjuk-tunjuk Kitsune didepan wajah Taka.

"Kau Dobe"

"Apa kau tau itu Genjutsu Rank S, jadi susah tau mengendalikannya. Lagian aku bukan seorang pemilik asli Kekkei Genkai ini" Sungut Naruto.

Mendengar celotehan team Anbu bukannya membuat Sirzech mengerti, justru makin membuat dia kebingungan. Tapi sudah satu hal yang dimengerti Sirzechs bahwa seisi ruangan terkena Ilusi dari Kitsune, yang membuat dia bingung adalah.

"Tapi sejak kapan kami terkena Ilusi, kedatangan kalian saja tidak kami Rasakan sedikitpun" tanya Sirzechs kepada Kitsune dan Taka.

"Sejak"

 **FLASHBACK**

Dilangit-langit aula terlihat sebuah robekan dimensi lalu memuntahkan 2 makhluk yang berwujud manusia memakai seragam Anbu lengkap.

'aku merasakan ada orang disekitar sini, gawat jika mereka melihat kedatangan ajaib kami' pikir Naruto aka Kitsune.

(DUUUUM)

'itu dia' pikir Naruto lagi setelah melihat pintu yang roboh. Naruto menggunakan pintu yang roboh tersebut sebagai media Genjutsunya, lalu Naruto mengalirkan chakra kematanya dan terlihat EMS Madar dari balik topeng rubah yang digunakan Naruto, dengan timing yang tepat menjadikan Pintu besar Aula tersebut sebagai media genjutsu. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menggunakan genjutsu melalui media pintu, saat pintu besar tersebut hendak roboh semua mata tertuju pertama kali ke pintu tersebut. Jadilah seluruh ruangan tersebut terkena Genjutsu milik Naruto termasuk Sasuke didalamnya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

"jadi begitu" jawab Kitsune, terkesan sekali tersirat Nada bangga diperkataan Kitsune.

"Lalu kenapa Sas, maksudku Taka-san malah menusuk Kitsune-san?" tanya Sirzechs lagi.

"Itu karena sebelumnya aku tidak menyadari dobe kepala duren ini menggenjutsuku juga, saat mengaktifkan Sharingan, aku baru menyadari aku digenjutsu, tidak tahan dengan genjutsu payahnya, akupun melepaskan genjutsu ciptaan Dobe dengan cara membunuhnya di dalam Ilusi nya sendiri. Makanya kita semua terbebas". Jelas Sasuke panjang x lebar hingga membuat Kitsune cengo mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang kelewat panjang, jauh dari image seorang kepriuchihaan. Tanggapan Taka hanya cuek saja.

"Jadi begitu" ucap Sirzechs sambil manggut-manggut. Mendengar percakapan Pemimpin tertinggi mereka dengan 2 manusia bertopeng membuat seisi ruangan yang hening kembali sedikit ribut karena bisik-bisik tetangga /plak.

Kitsunepun mengalihkan direksinya kearah Riser, melihat Kitsune berjalan mendekatinya sontak membuat Riser pucat pasi, dia sangat jelas masih mengingat bagaimana Kitsune mengalahkannya dengan sangat mudah di Arena dalam genjutsu ciptaan Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK.**

"Aargghhhh, akan musnahkan kalian manusia rendahan" teriak Riser murka lalu Riserpun mengembangkan sayap apinya lalu mengudara.

"Di di dia terbakar, tolong mana air mana air?" teriak Naruto.  
Tapi sebenarnya saat Naruto berteriak tadi Naruto sudah melancarkan serangan Genjutsunya kepada Riser.

Genjutsu World. Terlihat Riser yang sedang di rantai ala BDSM, dihadapan Riser yang sedang di Rantai ala BDSM, ada Orochimaru yang sedang menari Honolulu, sontak membuat Riser ingin muntah tidak kuat menahan goncangan bathin yang dialaminya.

Brught!

Tubuh Riser yang tengah terbang pun harus jatuh karena efek tidak kuat menahan guncangan batin yang dialaminya. Hingga Riser menyatakan menyerah.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Melihat Kitsune semakin mendekat kearahnya, dengan reflek takut dan wajah pucat Riser mengambil langkah mundur 3 langkah kebelakang. Sontak membuat Iblis-Iblis disana kebingungan. Terutama Rias yang berdri dsamping Riser.

"Ja ja ja ngan mendekat manusia rendahan" ucap Riser bergetar, tapi sempat-sempatnya menghina orang.

Mendengar penuturan rendahan tersebut membuat Kitsune mematung sejenak.

"manusia rendahan?" gumamnya pelan yang jelas terdengar oleh seluruh Iblis apalagi ruangan tersebut membuat gema suara.  
"apa kau bukan manusia?" tanya Naruto polos. Memang dia dan Taka belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang dunia ini. Rikudou Sennin tidak memberi info sedikitpun masalah dunia ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut, membuat Riser menyeringai, memasang wajah arogannya kembali. Lalu Riserpun melangkah kedepan kembali mensejajarkan tegaknya dengan Rias.

"Aku adalah Iblis kelas atas, clan Phenex, Iblis abadi" Deklarasi Riser dengan rasa bangga.

"Oh begi... UUUUUAPPPPA? Ka ka ka iblis?" tanya Naruto tergagap, wajahnya seketika dibalik topeng mulai pucat.

Mendengar teriakan Kitsune yang cempreng membuat Riser dan Rias harus menutupi telinga mereka.

Kitsune yang lututnya sudah bergetar ketakutanpun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang bersujud didepan Riser dan Rias. Riser yang melihat Kitsune sujud didepannya menyeringai, dia berpikir sudah merasa hebat melupakan fakta bahwa dia dikalahkan hanya dengan genjutsu Rank C milik Naruto. Tapi kesenangannya harus menjadi sebuah kekesalan setelah mendengar kata-kata Kitsune.

"Aku mohon tuan hantu, jangan makan saya, saya masih ingin hidup hks hiks, ingin punya anak, hidup bahagia bersama istri-istriku, hiks hiks" ucap Kitsune sambil terisak-isak. Ketakutannya terhadap hantu lebih besar ketimbang terhadap Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Mendengar penuturan Kitsune membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop. Dalam benak mereka, padahal tadi Kitsune mengalahkan iblis sangat mudah, malah sekarang dia jadi ketakutan.

Melihat temannya kumat, Taka pun menarik kerah Anbu Naruto seperti memungut anak Kucing.

"dasar parnoan" sindir Sasuke sarkastik.

Mendengar kata-kata sindiran tsb membuat Kitsune jadi kesal, tapi ketika melihat Rias dan Peeragenya yang entah kapan sudah bersama dengan Rias mencoba mendekati mereka. Melihat itu membuat Naruto kembali bergetar ketakutan lalu bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sirzechs.

"Aku juga Iblis loh Kitsune-san, lebih tepatnya aku adalah Raja Iblis saat ini" Ucap Sirzechs membuat Naruto menjengit mematung ditempat, dari lengan bajunya sudah terlihat keringat kedinginan yang mengalir.

"Te te teme, to to tolong aku" Ucap Naruto gagap karena takut.

Melihat Kitsune yang ketakutan dan ada bahan yang akan dikerjai sektika membuat Akeno menyeringai mendapati idea jahil. Akenopun mendekati Naruto.

"aku akan memakanmu Kitsune-san" ucap Akeno dengan nada dbuat sehoror mungkin,

"HUAAAAAA"  
brugh!  
mendengar itu membuat Naruto menjerit histeris dan pingsan seketika.

"Ara ara, Kitsune-san ngak asik ah" ucap Akeno watados melihat Naruto sudah pingsan ditempat.

Sasuke dan Sirzechs hanya menggeleng" pelan melihat Naruto pingsan, padahal tadi dengan kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan semua iblis diaula tersebut (pikiran Sasuke). Padahal Kitsune sudah mengalahkan Riser dengan sangat cepat, tapi malah takut kepada iblis yang sudah dikalahkannya.

 **\- WE ARE SHINOBI -**

 **Skip.**

"Ught, aku dimana?" ucap pelan Kitsune melihat sekitarnya. Lalu kitsunepun bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Clek

"kau sudah siuman Dobe" ucap pria tampan berambut emo melihat Naruto sudah bangun.

"hm, begitulah, apa yang terjadi dengan pertunangannya?" tanya Naruto.

"batal" jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Yokatta" gumam pelan Naruto.

Hening melanda ruangn tersebut.  
"kita sekarang dimana ini?" tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Kouh, dan ini tempat tinggal kita sekarang, Sirzechs menepati janjinya"

Ting Tong.!

Pembicaraan duo sahabat tersebut harus terputus setelah mendengar bel apartment mereka.

"aku buka dobe" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto.

diluar Apartment Naru-Sasu terlihat 2 wanita yang sedang berdiri didepan apartment NaruSasu.

"kau tahu Sona, aku benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan wajah mereka berdua" ucap Rias kepada teman disampingnya Sona.

"kita datang kesini bukan untuk itu Rias, tapi untuk mengantar bekal mereka" ucap datar Sona kepada sahabatnya tersebut. Padahal didalam hatinya Sona juga sangat penasaran dengan dua makhluk yang mengaku Shinobi itu.

 **FLASHBACK.**

aula Gremory.  
"mohon perhatiannya kepada seluruh hadirin semua, sebelumnya saya meminta maaf kepada seluruhnya karena kecelakaan ini." ucap Sirzechs dengan berwibawa.

"Untuk Riser, maaf adikku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu karena kau sudah kalah dengan petarungku" sambung Sirzechs. Riserpun hanya menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat menahan kesal.

Sedangkan Rias dkk serta Sona dkk merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakak / pemimpin mereka barusan.

Rias dan Sona serta peerage merekapun mendekati Taka.  
"ehm, sumimasen Taka-san, jika boleh tau, Taka-san ini sebenarnya apa? Maksudku profesi petarung taka-san itu apa?"

"Kami adalaah Shinobi" jawab Sasuke setelah mendengar pertanyaan wanita berambut bob yang membingkai wajahnya dengan kaca mata.

"jad kalian Shinobi ya, ufufufu" sambung Akeno.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Clek

Pntupun terbuka menampilkan wajah sang empun apartemen, seketika membuar Rias dan Sona merona melihat wajah tmpan Sasuke.

'dia sangat tampan, kuat lagi' pikir Rias Sona secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tidak baik loh membiarkan wanita didepan pintu" ucap Rias berharap dapat masuk ke apartment Naru Sasu.

Mendengar itu Sasukepun hanya mendengus lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Siapa teme?" Ucap sebuah suara setelah Rias Sona duduk diruang tengah. Sontak mereka melihat kesumber suara, dan itu benar-benar membuat pipi Sona dan Rias memerah seketika. Bagaimana tidak melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam keadaan...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

sangat mengecewakan. Maaf ya, author nulisnya dalam keadaan ngantuk berat. Typonya pun berserakan, alur berantakan.

Soal Genjutsu yang digunakan Naruto adalah Genjutsu Tsukiyomi yang digunakan Itachi saat melawan Sasuke dimana Zetsupun juga terperangkap didalamnya. Sampai saat ini maaf belum bisa memberikan Fight. Tapi nanti pasti menyusul fightnya kok.

Soal Naruto punya Doujutsu, jika anda seorang narvers tentu anda akan merasa tidak adil dengan Mashashi Kishimoto, kenapa? Chakra Ashura Naruto diambil kembali oleh Rikudou sedangkan Rinnegan Sasuke (Chakra Indra) tidak diambilnya. Itu pertama. Kedua, coba lihat Jutsu-jutsunya Sasuke punya Amaterasu, Katon, dan Raiton (Tanpa Rinnegan) serta Genjtsu, sedangkan Naruto hanya punya Fuuton itupun Cuma bisa digunakan untuk membuat Rasenshuriken dan Kage Bunshin serta Sage Mode. Hanya itu saja yang selalu digunakan Naruto. Sasuke punya Susano'o sedangkan Naruto punya Kurama Jadi biar seimbang, aku membuat Naruto punya Doujutsu, itupun tidak memasterinya, lihat Nagato dan obito yang tidak bisa Linbo Hengoku padahal matanya sama. Untuk Genjutsu saja Naruto berantakan karena Genjtsu butuh konstrasi yang kuta dan kecerdasan, sedangkan Naruto? Tau sendiri kapasitas otaknya bagaimana. Jadi untuk genjutsu tingkat S seperti Tsukiyomi, Naruto masih berantakan.

Soal Naru-Sasu tidak berpihak kepada Fraksi apapun. Tentu saya akan membuatnya seperti itu. Bisa dibilang, mereka hanya back up dan pemantau saja. Saya juga tidak suka Naruto masuk kedalam Evil Piece, karena kekuatan Naru-Sasu itu sudah bukan kategori King lagi dalam bidak Evil Piece tapi sudah God,

Sekian dari saya.

log out.


	5. Chapter 5

**WE ARE SHINOBI**

 **Disclaimer :** **Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Storie by : Otak Eror milik Saya**

 **WARNING :** **Cerita Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Typo berserakan dan segala kesalahan. Tidak Suka Klik Back.!**

 **RINNEGAN NARUSASU / SHARINGAN NARUSASU / ASHURA & INDRA MODE NARUSASU**

 **SUMMARY :**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah usai dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Madara mengakui kekalahannya dan memberikan Rinnegannya kepada Naruto karena takut akan ada orang yang menyalah gunakan kekuatannya lagi. 2 Tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, 2 Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi harus rela meninggalkan keluarga serta orang-orang yang dicintai demi mengemban sebuah misi dari Rikudou Sennin untuk membantu mendamaikan dunia tersebut.

KETERANGAN DALAM BICARA

 **-Dobe - = Jutsu**

'Dobe' = Human Thinking

"Dobe" = Human Talking

 **"Gaki" = Bijuu / Monster Talking**

 **'Gaki' = Bijuu / Monster Thinking**

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Cah uzumaki :**  
Nemuu lagi neh fic baru yg wajib di Tunggu Updatannya, soalx neh fic menurut ane seruuuuu aplgi humorx kocak bro:D

adegan absurd NaruSasu sangat kocak thor ane mpe terpingkal" membacanya untuk kgak di teriakun org GILA ama tetangga sebelah:D:D

harapan ane Si NR and SS jgn di kasih pair di DxD thor kasian bini mereka ntar Jablay:D:D and sampai kpan mereka di DxD apokah lamaaa? Ane bca nih fic keingat ama ficnya Author Batrix Danger klo gak slah judulx Adventure of Naruto Uzumaki, apa terinspirasi dri situ thor moga azz kgak :D

and terakhir jgn mpe Hiatus berkepanjangan apalagi Discountinue seperti author" yg laen udh setengah jlan ceritax ehhh gak taux authorx ngilang ntah kmna ficx jd terbengkalaiii gak diteruskan,ane harap lu kgak gtu ya thor

and...

Sekian dlu dari sya salam kenal Author Chaaaaannnnnn:p:p..

Terima Kasih sudah memberi supportnya :) Saya akan usahakan tidak discontinued, berapa lama? tidak lama kok, sama seperti anime DxD Canon yang tidak lama juga. hehehehe. Saya tidak tau fic yang kamu maksud, mungkin bisa jadi sama, tapi saya tidak tau tentang fic itu.

 **TOBI THE GOOD BOY :**  
san ayo lanjutka bikin penasaran saja, nanti naruto pairingnya sama siapa atau mau dibuat harem...(_)

Thanks ya :). Tidak ada Pair untuk Naru-Sasu, mereka kan sudah punya istri. :)

 **MATA** **:** Emangnya di canon cakra Asura yang ada pd Naruto diambil oleh Rikudo lg ya thor ?

Analisa ane sih hehehe, lagian pembuktiannya juga menunjukkan bahwa cakra Ashura Naru diambil kembali oleh Rikudou Sennin, itu terlihat di Pertarungan Naru-Sasu, Naru-Toneri dan Naru-Sasu vs Momoshiki Ootsutsuki kan. kalau tidak salah juga di chapter 670 an ada kata-kata Rikudou akan mengambil kekuatan Ashura.

 **David997 :** saya setuju dengan author-sama. kalo ffn naruto gak di tambahin doujutsu atau mokuton jadi kurang menarik.. soalnye ngebosenin jutsunye naruto cuman itu" doank..

#di tunggu kelanjutanya author-sama

Thanks ya :)

 **Uzumaki Haris** : Sempet bayangin orochi menari jadi merinding :v

Hehehehe, awalnya ane bingung mau bikin apa hingga Riser mulutnya berbusa gitu dan langsung menyerah, jika hanya karena meilihat kekonyolan Naru, sepertinya tidak cocok apalagi Riser orangnya Arogan dan Temperamental. jadi dapatlah idea Orochi yang menari Honolulu xD. seharsunya sih Menari Ular kwkwkwkw. tak apalah XD

Yo, maaf jika ada review yang tidak terbalas, tapi bagi saya kalian juga sangat penting, karena kalian lah fict ini ada :) sekali lagi thanks ya atas supportnya.

dan yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan fict ini, sekarang author akan persembahkan chapter 5. tapi sebelumya author minta maaf karena terlambat updatenya, karena author tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan (Di dunia nyata) XD.

OK inilah Chap 5 :) SELAMAT MENIKMATI.!

 **CHAPTER 5 : TANTANGAN BERTARUNG DARI VALI**

 **= W.A.S =**

Ruang Osis Kouh Academy, tampak seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut sebahu tengah menatap keluar jendela, ia tampak tengah melamun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum tipis dihiasi rona merah dikedua pipinya, hal serupa juga berlaku kepada seorang wanita bersurai merah darah tengah tiduran diatas ranjang king size nya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dari pipinya.

'apa yang aku pikirkan?' gumam Rias dan Sona secara bersamaan. Mereka pun mengingat kembali saat mengunjungi apartement dua shinobi yang baru mereka kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Clek.!

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan wajah sang empunya apartement, seketika membuar Rias dan Sona merona melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

'dia sangat tampan, kuat lagi' pikir Rias Sona secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Tidak baik loh membiarkan wanita didepan pintu" ucap Rias berharap dapat masuk ke apartment Naru-Sasu.

Mendengar itu Sasukepun hanya mendengus lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Siapa teme?" Ucap sebuah suara setelah Rias Sona duduk diruang tengah. Sontak mereka melihat kesumber suara, dan itu benar-benar membuat pipi Sona dan Rias memerah seketika. Bagaimana tidak melihat seorang pria pirang dengan kedua pipi yang dihiasi whister menambah kesan imut yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang dada dengan bawahan hanya dililit handuk putih, perut yang berbentuk sixpack tidak besar, tapi sangat terlihat menggairahkan.

"Oh, kalian ternyata" Jawab Naruto sendiri setelah melihat Sona dan Rias.

'aku tidak menyangka, saat di Underworld mereka sangat konyol, tapi wajah mereka benar-benar tampan, apalagi sipirang itu' pikir Sona dan Rias dengan wajah masih merona melihat Naruto.

"Pakai bajumu, Dobe" Sela Sasuke.

"Hm." Jawab Naruto. Lalu Narutopun masuk kamar hendak ganti baju.

SKIP stelah Naruto ganti baju.

Ruang tamu apartment Naru-Sasu kini telah duduk 2 pria dan 2 wanita. Pria pertama berambut pirang dengan jabang yang membingkai rahangnya menggunakan baju kaos berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah didepannya, memakai celana jeans dan pria kedua berambut emo menggenakan baju kaos berwarna biru dongker dan celana jeans panjang hitam Sedangkan kedua wanita tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang sama yaitu seragam Kuoh Academy.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Pria berambut Emo kepada kedua wanita tersebut dengan intinasi datar khas seorang Uchiha.

'Dinginnya" pikir Rias dan Sona, padahal Sona sendiri juga wanita yang dingin.

"Jadi, keda..." Ucapan Rias terpotong karena dinterupsi oleh pemuda pirang.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kalian benar-benar iblis?" tanya Pemuda pirang.

"Iya, kami adalah Iblis" jawab Sona dan Rias berbarengan.

Sedangkan yang bertanya hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban kedua wanita dihadapannya. "Aku pikir, iblis itu seram-seram, ternyata ada juga yang cantik-cantik seperti kalian" sambung Naruto, sedangkan kedua wanita yang mendapatkan pujian tersebut langsung merona.

"Ah, Kitsu..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja begitu, itu namaku jika tidak mengenakan topeng Rubah ku" Potong Naruto.

"Ah iya, Naruto-kun"ucap Rias-Sona berbarengan.

"dan ini sahabat terbaik ku, tepatnya saudara ku, Uchiha Sasuke" sambung Naruto memperkenalkan Pria berambut emo, disampingnya.

"Saya Rias Gremory dan Saya Sona Sitri, salam kenal Sasuke-san" ucap Rias-Sona berbarengan memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, tak padat XD

Sedangkan Naruto hanya Sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Langsung saja, jadi ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Sasuke kembali dengan nada dingin.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya menatap tidak suka kepada Sasuke. 'tampan, tapi dingin tidak seperti Naruto-kun yang hangat' pikir Sona-Rias.

"Kami kemari atas perintah onii-samaku" jawab Rias. "Untuk menepati janjinya kepada kalian" sambungnya.

Rias dan Sonapun mulai menceritakan sejarah Great War, Secret Gear dan Konflik 3 Fraksi. Selesai menceritakan semuanya. Sasuke pun buka suara.

"dari cerita kalian, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa fraksi Da-Tenshi adalah fraksi yang terlihat paling jahat, kalian sedang tidak mengarang-ngarang cerita bukan?" Selidik Sasuke kepada 2 wanita Iblis dihadapannya, sedangkan Naruto? Hanya menyerahkan semuanya kepada Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti sedang diintrogasi tersebut membuat Sona dan Rias gugup, "Ka.. kami hanya mengetahui itu begitu saja" jawab Rias tergagap.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku mencari sendiri informasi tentang alam kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu Teme.?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tampang seperti kebingungan.

"Setiap pihak memiliki cerita versi masing-masing dan menclaim bahwa pihaknyalah yang paling benar, Dobe. Seperti halnya Danzo yang merasa ideologynya lah yang paling bagus untuk Desa" Jawab Sasuke.

"Hm, kau ada benarnya juga, Teme" Ucap Naruto menyetujui pemikiran Sasuke.

"Jadi, nona-nona informasi dari kalian kurang memuaskan kami." Jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Rias-Sona tertunduk sedih, tapi tidak lama setelah menengar jawaban Naruto.

"Jangan begitu, Teme. Setidaknya hargai sedikit info dari mereka, merekasudah capek-capek bercerita memberikan info tentang perang 3 fraksi." Ucap Naruto memberi sedikit pembelaan terhadap Sona-Rias.

"ck, terserah kepadamu saja Naruto." Ucap Sasuke mendecih tidak suka, sedangkan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran khas nya. Lalu Sasuke pun berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naru-Rias dan Sona.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sona serta Rias berbicara ringan diselingi candaan-candaan Naruto yang membuat Rias terkekeh dan Sona hanya tersenyum.

"Hm, Sudah Sore, sebaiknya kalian kembali, bukan mengusir sih hanya saja kalian pasti memiliki urusan kan ditempat kalian" ucap Naruto kepada Rias-Sona.

"huum, Naruto-kun benar" Jawab Rias.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit Naruo-kun" sambung Sona mulai berdiri dibarengi Rias juga yang ikut berdiri, lalu mereka pun meninggalkan Apartement Naru-Sasu setelah diantar Naruto hingga depan pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Rias-chan, Sona-chan" ucap Naruto sedikit agak berteriak.

"Ha'i" Ucap Rias-Sona berbarengan menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **= W. A. S =**

"Terryata selain tampan, Naruto-kun sangat hangat, pasti beruntung wanita yang menjadi istrinya." Gumam Sona dan Rias berbarengan 'aku harap wanita beruntung itu adalah aku.' Pikir mereka kembali seccara kompak, padahal ditempat yang berbeda. Lalu Riaspun terlelap sedangkan Sona kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya.

Dijalanan Kuoh.

"Wuah, andai saja Konoha seperti ini, dattebayou" ucap Naruto berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan malam Kouh yang sangat indah. Lalu Narutopun terjun bebas dari atas gedung.

Tap.!

"Ayo, kita cari informasi lagi, Dobe" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto setelah Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di samping Sasuke.

"Ayo" Jawab Naruto. Mulai berjalan diikuti Sasuke disampingnya.

Sasuke dan Narutopun mulai melihat-lihat kota Kuoh, disela-sela itu Naruto melihat seorang pria dewasa dengan Yukatta hitam tengah duduk dipinggir sungai sedang memancing.

"Kau merasakan auranya, Teme?"

"Hn" Jawab Sauke.

"Ayo kita kesana" Ajak Naruto menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Dapat banyak, paman?" TanyaNaruto kepada pria yang tengah mmancing tersebut ciri-ciri pria tersebut bersurai hitam dengan warna kuning diponinya.

"Dimana letak kesopanan anak muda jaman sekarang? setidaknya perkenalkan nama kalian dulu, dan dari aura kalian, sepertinya kalian bukan orang biasa" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, malah menyuruh memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Gomen gomen, Aku Naruto dan disampingku adalah Sasuke" jawab Naruto sambil menyengir gugup karena telah tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua (biasanya saja tidak pernah sopan di Elemental Nation lu Naru).

"oh, jadi kalian yang dibicarakan Sirzechs" ucap Azazel.

"kau mengenal Sirzech?" Tanya tepatnya selidik Sasuke. "Siapa kau sebenarnya paman?" Naruo ikut-ikutan nimbrung memberikan pertanyaan kepada Pria yang tengah memancing tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal Raja Iblis tersebut, dia sahabatku. Dan aku adalah Azazel. Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh" Jawab Azazel sambil mengeluarkan sayap nya yang berjumlah 6 pasang, membuktikan bahwa ia adalah malaikat jatuh. Tidak lama setelah menunjukkan aksinya, Azazel sweatdrop melihat Naru-Sasu yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"kalian tidak terkejut?" tanya Azazel

"untuk?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos.

Seketika Azazel langsung pundung ditempat sambil menggambar-gambar gaje ditanah dengan jarinya "biasanya yang melihat jumlah sayapku, semua orang langsung lari terbirit-birit" Gumam Azazel.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat aksi Azazel. 'apakah benar dia seorang pemimpin?' pikir Naru-Sasu kurang yakin dengan Azazel.

Bassst. Tap!

'Siapa mereka Azazel?" tanya seseorang yang baru sampai dengan sayap mekaniknya sambil melihat Naru-Sasu.

"Oh, mereka Naruto dan Sasuke" jawab Azazel enteng setelah pulih dari pundungnya.

 **"** **Vali, hat-hati dengan mereka, aku merasakan aura yang sangat dasyat dari mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang menekan aura mereka serendah mungkin"** ucap seekor Naga Putih didalam pikiran pria yang baru sampai tersebut telah kita ketahui namanya yaitu Vali. Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat darah Lucifernya bergejolak, Vali pun menampilkan seringainya.

 **'** **Aku menyesal memberitahunya'** pikir Albion sweatdrop didalam tubuh Vali.

"Kalian, aku menantang kalian bertarung" Tunjuk Vali kearah Naru-Sasu.

"Kami?" Tanya Naruto.

'Iya kalian berdua" jawab Vali.

"Untuk apa bertarung?" Tanya kembali Naruto.

"Hentikan Vali" ucap Azazel tegas kepada muridnya tersebut. Valipun hanya mendecih tidak suka mendengar penuturan tepatnya perintah Azazel tersebut.

"Tidak apa Azazel, aku mau mendengar alasannya." Potong Naruto sambil menatap Vali tajam.

"Jadi alasan apa yang membuatmu ingin bertarung Vali?" Tanya Naruto tegas.

Mendengar dan melihat sikap Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis 'Naruto sudah berubah tidak langsung main jotos saja' pikir Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersebut apalagi melihat tatapan mata Naruto membuat Vali sedikit menciut 'mata itu, mata yang menyiratkan pernah mengalami langsung pahitnya hidup' pikir Vali. Tapi pikiran tersebut ditepisnya jauh-jauhnya karena gejolak darah Lucifernya yang gila bertarungnya lebih besar ketimbang rasa ciutnya.

"hanya untuk pembuktian" jawab Vali enteng.

"pembuktian untuk apa?" tanya kembali Naruto tidak senang.

"kau banyak tanya, apa kau takut bertarung denganku? Ah atau kalian hanya orang lemah?" tuding Vali mencoba memanas-manasi Naru-Sasu.

Azazel hanya menghela nafas berat atas perilaku Vali.

"Vali, ja..." Aku menerimanya" jawab sasuke memotong Perkataan Azazel. Kembali Azazel menghela nafas berat. Valipun menyeringai mendapat jawaban tersebut.

"Sasuke" Gumam Naruto melihat tidak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan Dobe, aku hanya akan memberi pelajaran sedikit kepada makhluk dunia ini yang sangat suka merendahkan orang lain" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menatap Vali tajam dengan Sharingan dan Rinnegan yang telah aktif. Tentu saja itu membuat Azazel sedikit gemetar ketakutan melihat mata Sasuke yang menjanjikan sebuah kesakitan, itu juga berlaku kepada Vali. Sedangkan Albion didalam tubuh Vali mulai khawatir terhadap inangnya tersebut.

Sasukepun memfokuskan cakra Rinnegan dimata kirinya, lalu timbulah sebauh portal disekitar mereka.

"Kita bertarung didimensi Rinneganku, jika disini akan menganggu warga" Ucap Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam portal disusul Naruto.

"terserah kau saja" ucap Vali datar.

"Hati-hati Vali" ucap Azazel khawatir terhadap Vali.

"Jangan meremehkanku Azazel, aku adalah Hakeryuukou terkuat sepanjang sejarah" ucap Vali sombong. Azazelpun hanya menghela nafas berat lalu ikut masuk keportal buatan Sasuke disusul oleh Vali.

Setelah keempat orang tersebut masuk, portal buatan Sasukepun menghilang. Tidak jauh dari tempat Naru-Sasu Azazel dan Vali tadi berbicara dan menghilang terlihat seseorang yang sedang menyeringai.

"khukhukhu, menarik, menarik sangat menarik, aku akan melaporkannya ke Cao Cao-sama" Ucap orang tersebut kemudian orang tersebutpun menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP MINNA. J

NEXT CHAP : UCHIHA SASUKE VS VALI LUCIFER

Maaf jika masih kurang panjang wordnya :3

Mohon Kritik dan sarannya ya minna. jika ada idea yang terasa menarik, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk berbagi dengan author gaje ini ya. hehehehehe.

SELAMAT MAULID NABI MUHAMMAD SAW bagi yang merayakannya :)

Kembarannya Satan Lucifer yaitu Saya (Fatan Lucifer) OUT. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**WE ARE SHINOBI**

 **Disclaimer :** **Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Storie by : Otak Eror milik Saya**

 **WARNING :** **Cerita Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Typo berserakan dan segala kesalahan. Tidak Suka Klik Back.!**

 **RINNEGAN NARUSASU / SHARINGAN NARUSASU / ASHURA & INDRA MODE NARUSASU**

 **SUMMARY :**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah usai dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Madara mengakui kekalahannya dan memberikan Rinnegannya kepada Naruto karena takut akan ada orang yang menyalah gunakan kekuatannya lagi. 2 Tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, 2 Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi harus rela meninggalkan keluarga serta orang-orang yang dicintai demi mengemban sebuah misi dari Rikudou Sennin untuk membantu mendamaikan dunia tersebut.

KETERANGAN DALAM BICARA

 **-Dobe - = Jutsu**

'Dobe' = Human Thinking

"Dobe" = Human Talking

 **"Gaki" = Bijuu / Monster / Sacred Gear Talking**

 **'Gaki' = Bijuu / Monster Thinking**

 **BALASN REVIEW :**

 **ashuraindra64 :** Ngak parah-parah amat kok, amat aja ngak parah /plak. Vali disini agak baikan :)

 **Razor04 :** ini sudah lanjut Om :v

 **Ryan69** : Tidak ada pair disini :), itu hanya sebatas suka yang berubah menjadi cinta /plak. umpama cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. yang menyukai Sasuke nanti banyak. :) termasuk Akeno dan Tsubaki tapi tidak dengan Rias-Sona yang sudah tertarik dengan Naruto terdahulu.

 **Loserfool** : tergantung sih dengan tekat mereka, bisa saja nanti saya membuat Naru-Sasu mati disini XD.

Uzumaki Namikaze Tara 453 : Thanks ya sudah mau memperingati :)

 **aaaku** : jangan lebar-lebar Om, ntar masuk lebah keluar tawon loh (Plak).

 **Grand560** : Tidak ada pair sob disini :)

OK, reader tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya, saya juga jadi tidak sabar untuk mengupdatenya hehehehe. sekali lagi yang telah mereviews, terima kasih banyak atas waktunya yang mau membaca dan memberikan masukan ke fic berantakan milik saya ini.

langsung saja, tidak memperpanjang mukadimah, author persembahkan chapter 6.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

 **Chapter 6 : UCHIHA SASUKE VS VALI LUCIFER**

swussh.!

Angin menghembuskan debu disekitar Naruto, Sasuke dan Azazel serta Vali. Terlihat Azazel dan Naruto yang tengah duduk santai di melihat Sasuke dan Vali yang tengah saling berhadapan.

"Hati-hati Vali" teriak Azazel

"Hn, jangan meremehkanku Azazel" jawab Vali sinis.

Battss.!

Vali mengeluarkan sepasang sayap mekaniknya yang berwarna biru langit transparan, sayap yang berbentuk seperti sayap naga, Valipun mulai berjalan lambat kearah Sasuke yang hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan temanmu, Naruto?" tanya Azazel menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke itu sangat kuat, aku sendiri sangsi dapat mengalahkannya" Ucap Naruto merendah diri, juga teringat pertarungan mereka saat kecil di Lembah Kematian.

 **"Gaki, Aku merasakan bocah silver itu seperti seorang Jinchuriki"** Interupsi Seekor rubah berbulu orange dan memiliki ekor 9 buah yang melambai-lambai dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau yakin Kurama?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

 **"Aku juga kurang yakin Gaki, tapi samar-samar aku merasakan ada suatu makhluk yang berada ditubuhnya"** jawab Kurama.

"Biarkan saja nanti Teme itu memeriksa dengan Sharingannya" Ucap Naruto serius.

"To... Ruto... Narutoo." panggil Azazel.

Mendengar panggilan Azazel tersebut, membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Ah, i... i..ya gomen gomen, sepertinya aku melamun" ucap Naruto nervous sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak ada panuan (plak).

"Pertarungannya sudah dimulai" Ucap Azazel tidak peduli dengan kenervousan Naruto.

'Aku harus tau gaya bertarung mereka, ini bagus untuk info jika-jika mereka berada dipihak musuh' pikir Azazel sambil melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya dan kembali melihat Sasuke.

"Huum." Jawab Naruto ikut menyaksikan pertarungan Sasuke vs Vali yang sudah mulai beberapa detik yang lalu.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Kembali ketempat Sasuke vs Vali. Vali mulai berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan lambat sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri santai melihat Vali. Terus terus terus ah ah ah ah (abaikan itu). Vali terus menghampiri Sasuke dan mulai menambahkan kecepatannya yang terlihat seperti sekelabat bayangan berwarna biru langit, Vali sampai didepan Sasuke dan mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke dengan tinju kanannya, tapi Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian Vali mencoba memberikan Upper Cut kepada Sasuke, Sasukepun hanya mundur 2 langkah. Lalu Sasuke pun membalas menyerang Vali dengan Tendangan memutar 360 derajat.

 **\- Konoha Senpu -**

Ucap Sasuke menggumamkan nama Jutsu original dari Guy Sensei yang sempat ia copy dari Rock Lee saat ujian Chuninn dulu di Konoha.

Bugh.!

Tendangan Sasuke tersebut mengenai pipi kanan Vali hingga membuat Vali terlempar sejauh 10 meter.

Srreeet.!

Vali pun menahan tubuhnya dengan menjajakkan kakinya ditanah.

"Kau lambat" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut yang bagi Vali seperti sedang meremehkan. Valipun kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan cepat, pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan Vali untuk Sasuke tidak ada yang mengenai Sasuke sekalipun, Sasuke terus menghindar dari pukulan dan tendangan Vali. Semua gerakan Vali dapat diobservasi oleh Sasuke dengan Sharingan dan Rinnegannya.

"lambat, lambat" disela-sela serangan taijutsu yang dilakukan Vali, Sasuke terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama terus menerus, tentu saja itu didengar oleh Vali hingga membuat Vali semakin emosi merasa diremehkan.

Bugh.!

Vali harus merelakan wajahnya mencium tanah setelah mendapat tendangan dari atas kebawah dengan gaya Salto tepat mengenai ubun-ubun Vali. Sasukepun sedikit menjauh dari Vali yang sedang tengkurep.

"Ught.!" Gumam Vali sambil meringis menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Valipun mencoba untuk berdiri. Terlihat disudut bibir Vali sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Hebat, kau bisa menghindari seluruh seranganku" Ucap Vali kepada Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kau membuatku semakin tertarik" Sambungnya. Tapi seringaian Vali harus berganti memasang raut kekesalan setelah mendengar ucapan pedas Sasuke.

"Dasar maho"

Twwwittch.!

Perempatan muncul didahi Vali

"Aku masih normal sialan, maksudku tertarik, bukan tertarik layaknya cinta, tapi tertarik untuk bertarung". Teriak Vali menyanggah pemikiran Sasuke yang nisat menurut Vali.

Sedangkan dua makhluk Berbeda Ras yang menonton Pertarungan Vali vs Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi Vali.

"tidak ada pencuri yang mengaku" sindir Sasuke.

Itu makin menambah perempatan didahi Vali.

"Aku aku aku normal baka, itu membuktikan aku sering mengintip Kuroka mandi, apalagi melihat pantatnya yang indah tersebut" Ucap Vali mengakui kenormalannya. Tapi sayangnya jawaban Sasuke malah menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Baka" Jawab Sasuke.

Azazel yang mendengar pengakuan Vali langsung berhenti tertawa digantikan dengan raut shock rahang yang jatuh dan pupil yang memutih bulat.

"woi Vali, kau tidak bercandakan?" Tanya Azazel berteriak.

Mendengar pertanyaan Azazel tersebut Vali langsung merona menyadari kecerobohannya yang telah mengakui perbuatan nistanya yang sangat jauh dari image seorang keValian.

"u.. urusai Azazel no Ero" teriak Vali kearah Azazel dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Arrgh, lupakan perkataanku tadi, ayo kembali bertarung pantat ayam" ucap Vali kembali kemode seriusnya.

Azazel dan Naruto kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Vali yang jadi salah tingkah.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan serius sekarang" ucap Vali. Valipun mulai menembakkan energi-energi dari sacred gearnya sebesar bola basket kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itupun langsung merapal Handseal lalu menapakkan kedua tangannya ketanah.

 **\- Doton : Doryuheki -**

brraak braaakk,! Dinding tanahpun tercipta didepan Sasuke guna menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Vali.

Bumm Buum Bummm.!

Serangan-serangan Vali tersebut menghasilkan ledakan-ledakan kecil disekitar dinding tanah yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke harus melirikkan matanya kearah kanan karena melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari kepulan debu dari serangan Vali tersebut. Sasuke harus membulatkan matanya karena yang bergerak itu adalah sebuah bongkahan batu sebagai pengalihan, cepat-cepat Sasuke membalikkan badannya, insting ninjanya berteriak bahwa Vali sebenarnya berada disisi kirinya.

Bught.! Buuum..!

Vali sukses memberikan tendangan nya ke wajah Sasuke hingga Sasuke menabrak dinding tanah ciptaannya sendiri, membuat dinding tanah tersebut hancur terkena tubuh Sasuke yang melayang terkena tinju yang sudah dilapisi dengan energy Albion ditangan Vali.

Srreeett.!

Sasuke mengerem laju tubuhnya menggunakan kakinya. Sasuke melihat Vali yang sudah masuk memakai armor naga berwarna putih.

'Jadi itu balance breaknya' pikir Sasuke meneliti penampilan Vali.

Vali pun terbang menggunakan sayap dari Balance Breakernya, Vali menatap Sasuke dari udara.

"Ayo serius pantat ayam" ucap Vali sambil mnyeringai dibalik helm Balance Breakernya.

Valipun mengarahkan jari-jari tangannya kearah Sasuke. Terlihat dari jari-jarinya tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih, Valipun menembakkan laser berwarna putih kearah Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya.

Buumm buuum bummm..!

Tanah berguncang karena efek tembakan Vali kearah Sasuke.  
Debu pun mengepul disekitar Sasuke berdiri tadi. Vali menyeringai senang dibalik helmnya, ia sangat yakin lawannya telah terkena telak dari serangan yang dilancarkannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena ia harus memiringkan kepalanya setelah melihat sebuah kunai melesat kekepalanya.

'kunai' pikir Vali, 'apa mereka Shinobi?' tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Srrriinnggg..!

Kunai yang melewati Vali barusan berubah menjadi Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah berada dibelakang Vali pun langsung memukul punggung Vali dengan tangan yang sudah dilapisi cakranya. Tubuh valipun meluncurkan dengan cepat kebawah.

Buuummmm..!

"Kought." Vali harus memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya mengotori dalaman helm balance breakernya. Vali mencoba berdiri kembali.

'bagaimana bisa?' pikir Vali dan Azazel melihat Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Vali.

Tap.!

Sasukepun mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah setelah melancarkan pukulannya kepunggung Vali. Sasukepun menatap Vali dengan santai.

Melihat expresi yang ditunjukkan Azazel dan melihat gestur tubuh Vali yang terlihat jelas sedang kebingungan, Narutopun membuka suaranya.

"Susano'o" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sasano'o?" beo Azazel dan Vali yang juga mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Ya, saat Vali melancarkan serangan Lasernya, Sasuke melindungi tubuhnya dengan Susano'o, itu adalah pertahanan absolute miliknya, itu sebabnya tubuh Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa berada dibelakang Vali? Aku bahkan tidak melihat pergerakannya" Tanya Azazel kembali.

"Rinnegan teleportasinya, kau melihat Kunai yang dilemparkannya tadi?" tanya Naruto kepada Azazel.

"Hum, aku melihatnya" jawab Azazel.

"Kunai itu adalah media perpindahan Sasuke tadi, dengan mata kirinya itu yaitu Rinnegan, Sasuke bisa berteleportasi kemana saja jika ada benda yang apa saja dijadikan media pertukaran tempat. Lihat kunai yang dilempar Sasuke tadi" Jelas dan tunjuk Naruto kekunai yang tetancap ditempat Sasuke diserang oleh Vali.

Azazel yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto mulai menciut nyalinya.

"Jika begitu, bisa dikatakan setiap arena pertarungan adalah miliknya?" tanya Azazel memastikan kemampuan teleportasi Sasuke.

"Yeapst, U right dan itu masih lah beberapa % dari 100% kekuatan Sasuke" Jawab Naruto Enteng.

'Gila, benar-benar gila' pikir Azazel mulai pucat pasi.

Vali yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusanpun mulai merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan takut.

"Jadi, apa kau mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut membuat Vali berdesir, darah Lucifernya bergejolak hebat merasa senang menemukan lawan yang benar-benar sangat kuat.

"Albion, kita hajar dia" ucap Vali menyeringai.

 **"Baiklah Vali, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati"** balas Seekor Naga putih didalam tubuh Vali.

Vali mulai kembali terbang dengan sayap sacred gearnya melesat cepat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung merapal handseal lalu membusungkan dadanya.

 **\- Katon : Gouka Mekkakyu -**

Ucap Sasuke menyemburkan gelombang api setinggi 15 meter dan lebarnya 70 meter kearah Vali. Vali yang gelombang api yang siap membakarnya tersebut hanya menyeringai.

 **"Divide Divide Divide"** terdengar suara mekanik dari sayap Vali sebanyak 3x. Membuat **\- Katon : Gouka Mekkakyu** \- yang dilancarkan Sasuke menghilang. Sasukepun melebarkan matanya melihat serangannya menghilang. Dengan insting seorang Ninja yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun, Sasuke harus melompat jauh kebelakang karena melihat Vali hendak memukulnya.

Blaaaarrrr.!

Tanah yang dipukul Vali hancur berkeping-keping menciptakan kawah sebesar 10 diameter dengan Vali sebagai pusatnya.  
"ck, dia dapat menghindar, tapi, apa-apaan jurusnya tadi itu sampai aku harus menggunakan Divide sebanyak 3x" ucap Vali tidak senang karena Sasuke dapat menghindari tinjunya yang sudah dilapisi energy dari sacred gearnya.

"Tapi tak apalah." sambung Vali sambil menyeringai.

 **"Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide"** Ucap Suara mekanik dari sayap Vali kembali.

Deg.!

Sasuke langsung tertuduk lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi, aku merasakan chakraku seperti ditarik paksa" gumam Sasuke pelan yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Vali.

Vali yang mendengar itu membuka helmnya, dan menampilkan seringai maniac bertarungnya kearah Sasuke.

" **Divide Divinding** , adalah jurus pembagi kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Albion, Naga Surgawi yang bersemayam didalam tubuhku, aku berterima kasih kepadamu yang telah menyentuhku secara langsung Sasuke-san, dengan begitu, aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu" Ucap Vali menjelaskan jurusnya.

"Souka." tanggap Sasuke mencoba kembali berdiri.

Deg Deg..!

Vali harus terkejut dan memasang posisi siaga setelah merasakan energy Sasuke meningkat drastis, bahkan melebihi dari sebelum dia membagi energynya tadi. Terutama dimata kiri Sasuke, Vali merasakan energy yang sangat kuat dari mata kirinya.

"kau pikir, cuma kau saja yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu eh.!" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian yang terpampang sangat mengerikan diwajahnya. Seringaian yang menjanjikan sebuah kesakitan.

"KI yang mengerikan" gumam Azazel berkeringat dingin merasakan KI yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Itu masih 20% ttebayo" Ucap Naruto santai sambil menyeruput Ramen Cup. Azazel yang melihat Naruto sudah memakan Ramen yang entah didapatnya dari mana langsung sweatdrop.

Swuusssh.!

Seketika Sasuke langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan telah berdiri didepan Vali, Sasuke langsung memukul perut Vali hingga Vali meluncur cepat dan menghancurkan batu-batu besar yang dilewatinya.

Bllarr,, blaaar,,!

"Kought" Vali terbatuk berdarah merasakan sakitnya pukulan Sasuke. Tidak sampai disitu, Vali harus merasakan lagi sakit ditubuhnya mendapati Sasuke tidak berhenti menyerangnya.

Bugh bugh bugh bugh.!

Sasuke bertubi-tubi memberikan Vali pukulan dan tendangan dikepala, rahang, pipi dan perutnya hingga membuat kawah besar dan kecil karena efek pukulan Sasuke.

Terlihat gelombang-gelombang energy yang membuat keadaan disekitar bergetar karena sangking kuatnya pukulan Sasuke.

Bughh... ! Pyaarrrr.

Armor Vali harus hancur berkeping-keping terkena pukulan terakhir Sasuke hingga membuat Vali terbang menghancurkan batu-batu besar yang dilewatinya.

"Koughtt" Vali lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Vali menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang terpicing sebelah karena merasakan sakitnya pukulan dan tendangan dari Sasuke. Vali dapat merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya ada yang patah. Vali kembali mencoba berdiri.

 **"Divide, Divide, Divide"** kembali suara mekanik dari sayap Vali menarik paksa energy Sasuke, Sasuke yang kembali energynya dicuri, kembali melesat kearah Vali dengan cepat.

Tap.!

Sasuke tepat berdiri dibelakang Vali, tentu saja itu membuat Vali sangat terkejut.

"dasar pencuri, akan kuambil kembali apa yang telah kau curi sialan". Teriak Sasuke. Sasuke yang berada tepat dibelakang Vali langsung saja menapakkan telapak tangganya kepunggung Vali. Sasuke memfocuskan chakra ke mata kirinya.

 **-Ningendo-** gumam Sasuke.

Sasukepun menarik paksa energy Vali dengan cara kasar membuat Vali berteriak kesakitan.

"UAAAARRRGGGHHH"

Bruk.!

Vali terjatuh lemah setelah energynya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Vali menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu diatas tanah.

"Aku tidak akan kalah" gumam Vali

 **"Vali, cukup..!"** teriak Albion dari dalam tubuh Vali yang mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Vali. Tapi Vali hanya menghiraukannya saja.

"Menyerahlah Vali". Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Menyerah eh? Hah hah hah, lebih baik kita bertarung sampai akhir hah hah hah" Ucap Vali sambil ngos-ngosan. Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Vali tersebut hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"kau harus sadar dimana levelmu". Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada Sarkastik.

Deg.!

Mendengar itu membuat Vali menatap kosong kearah tanah yang dijadikannya tempat bertumpu.

"harus sadar level katanya" gumam Vali, dia teringat saat dimana dia masih kecil mencoba melawan kakeknya Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang memberikan kata-kata yang sama, saat dimana Vali mencoba melawan kakeknya itu yang telah membunuh ibu dan ayahnya tidak lain adalah anak dan menantunya sendiri. Tentu saja Vali kecil hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan dari Rizevim saat itu.

"Kau harus tau levelmu berada dimana" ucap Rizevim menatap hina Vali kecil.

Kembali kealam nyata tempat Sasuke vs Vali. Vali yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan meledakkan energy yang sangat besar.

"Uuaaaarggghh, akan kubunuh kau Sialan" teriak Vali dengan energy yang membubung tinggi menjulang kelangit.

"Gawat, Vali sudah tak terkendali" gumam Azazel menatap khawatir keledakan energy yang membubung tinggi kelangit tersebut.

Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan lengan susano'onya untuk melindungi dirinya dari ledakan energy yang dilancarkan Vali.

"Yare, yare.. Sepertinya dia mulai marah ttebayou, Hoaaahm" ucap Naruto santai sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Aku mengantuk, kau tonton saja pertarungan mereka ttebayou." sambung Naruto mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto kelewat santai itu pun hanya sweatdrop.

"apa kau tidak khawatir melihat temanmu?" tanya Azazel melihat Sasuke yang hanya berdiri santai dilindungi sebuah kepalan tangan transaparan berwarna ungu.

"itukah Susano'o yang kau maksud Naruto?" tanya Azazel kembali.

"itu hanya lengannya saja Azazel-san, soal khawatir, aku justru khawatirnya kepada pria yang bernama Vali itu ttebayo" ucap Naruto santai tanpa melihat kearah Azazel, matanya saja terpejam.

'seberapa kuat kalian sebenarnya?' pikir Azazel melihat punggung Naruto, kemudian Sasuke, Azazel kembali melihat kearah energy yang mulai menyurut masuk kedalam tubuh Vali, kini terlihat Vali dengan 4 pasang sayap kelelawar yang dilapisi cahaya biru transaparan, juga helmnya kini telah berganti menjadi wajah naga albion dengan mata merah menyala, armor yang dikenakan Vali pun telah berubah warna menjadi putih cerah dengan banyak ukiran-ukiran Naga berwarna emas disetiap armornya. Berbeda dengan armor Balance Breaker biasanya.

 **"Balance Break : Divide Divinding Evolution - Scail Mail"** Ucap sebuah suara mekanik dari sayap Vali.

Terlihat kini Sasuke telah menghilangkan lengan Susano'onya. Sasuke menatap datar kearah Vali. Lalu Sasuke mulai menyeringai.

"Come to Papa, son" ucap sasuke dengan OOCnya sambil menyeringai.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung muntah-muntah ditempatnya.

"Hoeek Hoeeegg. Kau terlihat seperti om-om haus belaian, Teme. Teriak Naruto.

Azazel hanya sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke pun hanya mengindahkan perkataan Naruto yang dianggapnya tidak penting sama sekali.

Mindscape Vali.

 **"Ah, syukurlah aku pikir kau kehilangan kendali Vali"** Ucap seekor Naga raksasa yang berdiri dihadapan Vali.

Vali yang mendengar penuturan Albion yang jelas tersirat nada kekhawatiranpun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih Albion, jika aku bisa selamat nanti, aku akan berterima kasih kepada Sasuke-san yang telah memancing amarahku, kau benar mereka sangat kuat, andai saja aku tadi melawan mereka berdua, mungkin aku sudah mati konyol, hehehehehe" ucap Vali.  
"dan aku yakin Sasuke-san masih menahan dirinya" sambung Vali sambil menunduk lalu dia mengepalkan tangannya.

 **"kau benar Vali, sekarang keluarlah, kalahkan pantat ayam itu, atau setidaknya buat dia sekarat."** support Albion kepada partnertnya. **'Walau keyakinanku mengatakan itu sangat mustahil'** lanjut Albion didalam hatinya.

"Arigatou Partnert" ucap Vali sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Albion sang Naga Surgawi yang numpang tinggal didalam tubuhnya itu.

Kembali kedunia nyata.

Vali menatap Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya kemata Sasuke. Tapi itulah kesalahan Vali karena menatap mata EMS sasuke.

Srring.!

Sasuke melebarkan Eien Mangekyou Sharingannya

 **-Tsukuyomi-**

Gumam Sasuke menyebutkan nama jutsu dari mata saktinya. Membuat Vali hanya dapat berdiam diri menatap Sasuke kosong dari balik helmnya.

Dikejauhan, Azazel yang melihat Vali hanya diam mematungpun menjadi bingung.

'apa yang terjadi dengan Vali' pikir Azazel.

Tsukuyomi world, terlihat Vali kini tengah dirantai kaki dan tangannya, rantai yang mengeluarkan aura keunguan mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan kaki Vali hingga terlihat Vali jadi seperti huruf X. Vali melihat bingung ke sekitarnya, langit yang menjadi warna merah, dan awan berwarna hitam.

"Selamat datang di Tsukuyomi World, Aku disini adalah Dewa, kau akan mengalami siksaan selama 71 jam 59 menit 59 detik dimulai dari sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah obor, lalu membakar Vali.

"Arrrghhh, lepaskan aku" teriak Vali meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan Rantai yang menguarkan energy ungu.

"Hah, hah hah" Vali menjadi berkeringat dingin, dia heran, dia sangat jelas tadi merasakan dirinya sedang dibakar hidup-hidup oleh pemuda didepannya saat ini.

Deg.!

Vali harus membulatkan kedua matanya setelah melihat sekelilingnya sudah banyak Vali dan Sasuke. Vali bisa melihat disana dia sedang disiksa dengan berbagai siksaan, ada yang kepalanya dipenggal, tangan dan kakinya dipotong, kemaluannya yang dimakan anjing, lidahnya yang dipotong, anusnya yang ditusuk hingga tembus kemulutnya, wajahnya yang disetrika oleh Sasuke, dan berbagai siksaan linnya. Vali dapat merasakan kesakitan yang dialami oleh dirinya yang lain yang tengah disiksa oleh Sasuke.  
Vali mulai merasakan apa itu rasanya takut dan sakit melihat mata EMS Sasuke. Vali tidak akan melupakan mata merah itu, mata merah yang telah membuatnya seperti saat ini. Membuat nyalinya menciut serendah mungkin, mata yang memberikan teror terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Sasukepun mulai mengangkat tangannya kembali, Sasuke menancapkan Kunai ke kedua mata Vali. Hingga membuat Vali berteriak Histeris kesakitan.

"Huaaaaarrrghhh".

Didunia nyata 3 detik setelah menjalani penyiksaan panjang di Tsukuyomi milik Sasuke.

"Huaaaarrrggghhh" Teriak Vali seperti orang kesakitan.

Brugh..! Pyaarrr...!

Tubuh Vali langsung ambruk setelah armor dari sacred gearnya yang sudah berevolusi juga hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca pecah, lalu menguar menjadi cahaya perak dan hilang.

Vali terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Vali pingsan tidak kuat menahan siksa an mental yang dialaminya.

Azazel dan Naruto segera menghampiri Vali yang pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Vali"? Tanya Azazel entah kepada siapa.

"Kau memberikannya Tsukuyomimu, Teme.?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. Naruto malah bertanya sebuah kepastian kepada Sasuke.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

Azazel yang mendengar percakapan singkat Naru-Sasu. Kembali dibuat ingin bertanya apa itu Tsukoyomi. Azazel bingung kenapa nama-nama jutsu sipria emo ini namanya dengan nama-nama dewa-dewi mitholgy Shinto. Pertama, Susono'o, kedua Tsukoyomi. Apa hubungan mereka dengan dewa-dewi tersebut? Itulah yang dipikirkan Azazel.

"Aku hanya menanamkan sedikit teror kepadanya" ucap Sasuke "agar dia tidak terlalu arogan dengan kekuataannya itu" sambungnya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat, dan Azazel mendukung perbuatan Sasuke itu. Bagaimanapun, sikap maniac bertarungnya Vali itu harus dikurangi bisa saja suatu saat dia terbunuh. Seperti saat ini, bisa saja Sasuke membunuhnya dengan mudah. Pikir kembali Azazel menyayangkan sikap Vali. Bagaimanapun Azazel sangat khawatir kepada Vali, Vali sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri walau Vali berasal dari ras Iblis clan Lucifer, itu tidak mengubah pandangan Azazel. Karena bagi Azazel kebaikan seseorang itu tergantung dari individunya bukan dari marga, clan atau darah serta daerah mana dia berasal.

Dan Azazel sangat yakin bahwa Vali tidak akan mengikuti jejak kakeknya yang sudah memberikan teror bagi dunia ini, itu sebabnya Azazel mau melatih Vali dan memberikan wejangan-wejangan serta petuah untuk Vali agar Vali tidak larut dengan rasa dendamnya, kepercayaan itu juga membuat Azazel yakin kepada Vali bisa menjadi mata-mata di organisasi teroris terbesar dunia ini yaitu Chaos Brigade yang dipimpin oleh Sang Tiada Batas Ophis no Oroubous Doragon.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali". Intrupsi Naruto kepada Azazel yang tengah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ha'i" Jawab Azazel, Azazel mulai menggendong Vali dengan Bridal Style. Lalu mereka semua masuk kesebuah portal yang telah diciptakan Sasuke melalui Rinnegannya.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI.**

Tap.! Tap.! Tap.!  
Brak.!

"Cao Cao-sama" teriak seseorang yang setelah mendobrak paksa sebuah pintu ruangan. Didalam ruangan tersebut terlihat seorang pria dengan memakai zirah ala kstaria china era dulu tengah duduk santai disebuah kursi besar dengan memegang tongkat kebesarannya yaitu sacred gear True Longinius, Sacred Gear yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai Sacred Gear terkuat dibandingkan dengan Sacred Gear - Sacred Gear lainnya.

"Ada apa Kyo.?" tanya Caocao kepada pemuda bersurai merah darah panjang dihadapannya.

"Sebelumnya, maaf telah menganggu anda Caocao-sama, aku melihat dua orang manusia yang berkekuatan unik di Kuoh" ucap Kyo kepada atasannya. Mendengar itu sontak membuat Caocao menyeringai.

"Ajak mereka keHero Fraction, Kyo.! Apapun caranya" perintah Caocao kepada tangan kanannya tersebut.

"Ha'i, hamba pamit Caocao-sama" Ucap Kyo meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Caocao menyeringai kembali melihat kepergian Kyo dari hadapannya. Dia mengingat bagaimana dia menemukan Kyo di Pohon Lautan, tempat tubuh Kyo disegel oleh dirinya yang lain yaitu Mibu Kyoshiro. Mibu Kyoshiro adalah jiwa asli dari Kyo, Mibu Kyoshiro membuang jiwa bertarungnya hanya demi cinta. Bagi Caocao itu adalah tindakan bodoh, kenapa bisa begitu? Lihatlah efeknya Jiwa bertarungnya yang telah ia buang menjadi sesosok yang menyebabkan teror di era Keshogunan Tokugawa dengan julukan Onime No Kyo yang artinya Kyo si Mata Iblis.

Kyo membantai 1000 nyawa di perang Sekihagara sebelum tubuhnya disegel oleh Mibu Kyoshiro dengan Ice Abadi di Lautan Pohon dan Jiwa Kyo ditarik kembali oleh pemilik aslinya. Sampai bertahun-tahun jiwa Onime no Kyo terbangun kembali didalam tubuh Mibu Kyoshiro yang telah berubah profesi menjadi seorang penjual obat-obatan tradisional.

Onime no Kyo kembali bertarung melawan Youkai yang menganggu kehidupan manusia sampai ia kembali harus bertarung dengan Mibu Kyoshiro dan kembali disegel oleh Kyoshiro di Lautan pohon dengan Ice Abadi. Kesalahan fatal Mibu Kyoshiro yang menyegel tubuh Onime no Kyo beserta dengan jiwanya, juga dengan pedang legendaris Murasama yang dipakai Mibu Kyoshiro sendiri.

Mibu Kyoshiro ingin hidup damai tanpa adanya pembunuhan yang dilakukannya lagi. Hidup damai dengan wanita pirang yang dicintainya, wanita yang awalnya berniat membalaskan dendam kepada Mibu Kyoshiro karena telah membunuh kakaknya. Tapi dendam itu diurungkan karena setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya. Itulah yang diketahui Caocao tentang sejarah Mibu Kyoshiro yang membuang jiwa bertarungnya dan menciptakan manusia lainnya yang bernama Onime no Kyo. Hingga 3 tahun yang lalu Caocao menemukan tempat Kyo disegel dan melepaskannya.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

"Hoaahm, akhirnya sampai juga kerumah ttebayou" ucap Naruto dengan mata sayunya yang sangat jelas bahwa dia sangat mengantuk.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat Dobe" respon Sasuke. "Kita sudah menemukan 2 pemimpin dari 3 pemimpin fraksi dunia ini," sambung Sasuke.

"dan Sepertinya mereka benar-benar bersahabat sangat kontras dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh 2 gadis iblis tadi pagi"ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau benar Teme, ini akan memudahkan misi kita, apalagi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjilati vagina Hinata-chan lagi hingga membuat dia mengerang kenikmatan" ucap Naruto menyetujui pemikiran Sasuke dengan wajah Mesum nya.

"khukhukhu, walau dada Sakura tidak sebohai istrimu, tapi permainan ranjangnya sangat hebat loh, Dobe" seringai mesum Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

TBC.

Scene terakhir jadi scene nista :v

Mohon kritik dan Sarannya minna :)

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.

JAA NE. Fatan Lucifer OUT..!


	7. Chapter 7

**WE ARE SHINOBI**

 **Disclaimer :** **Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Storie by : Otak Eror milik Saya**

 **WARNING :** **Cerita Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Typo berserakan dan segala kesalahan. Tidak Suka Klik Back.!**

 **RINNEGAN NARUSASU / SHARINGAN NARUSASU / ASHURA & INDRA MODE NARUSASU**

 **SUMMARY :**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah usai dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Madara mengakui kekalahannya dan memberikan Rinnegannya kepada Naruto karena takut akan ada orang yang menyalah gunakan kekuatannya lagi. 2 Tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, 2 Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi harus rela meninggalkan keluarga serta orang-orang yang dicintai demi mengemban sebuah misi dari Rikudou Sennin untuk membantu mendamaikan dunia tersebut.

 **KETERANGAN DALAM BICARA :**

 **-Dobe - = Jutsu**

'Dobe' = Human Thinking

"Dobe" = Human Talking

 **"Gaki" = Bijuu / Monster / Sacred Gear Talking**

 **'Gaki' = Bijuu / Monster Thinking**

 **Yeeeeeeee, Chapter 7 rilis, tapi sebelumnya saya akan menyapa kembali reader-san yang telah mneuaikan reviewnya buat fict hancur milik saya ini.**

 **Ariz484 :** Ceritanya keren, lanjuuttt

 **Author :** Thank's ini sudah lanjut kok :)

 **ashuraindra64 :** Menarik...Vro!

Apa NaruSasu punya pair di DxD?  
Kalau ada Naru x Gabreil, Sasu x ...

 **Author :** Maaf mengecewakan, tidak ada pair untuk Naru-Sasu di DxD. :3

 **Senju-nara shira :** Salam author-sama...

Fic ini sangat-sangat menarik..  
Saya ingin bertanya :  
1\. Kapan chapter selanjut nya rilis ?  
Terima kasih Dan maaf jika Saya banyak bertanya. Akan sangat Saya hargai jika author-sama berkenan menjawab semua pertanyaan nya  
Semoga author-sama selalu di beri kesehatan agar dapat terus berkarya membuat fic yang sangat Menarik seperti fic ini

#salam damai  
Senju-nara shira out

 **Author :** Salam kenal kembali kawan :). Soal kapan rilis chapter 7, ini sudah rilis hehehe.

Salam Peace /? juga ya kawan ^^

 **kuroneko :** salam kenal gan

di akhir chap sasuke jd mesum gitu. hahaha  
wah moga aja nanti ada scane gituan hahaha  
moga aja ada. sama sona atau rias mantap lah scane gituan hahaha

di up lg gan. mumpung liburan

 **Auhtor** : Salam kenal kembali kuro-san :) Soal itu, author pikirkan lagi, soalnya author masih pols *-* (bohongnya) XD

 **Kagure31** : Tambahin adegan romantisnya donk, perselingkuhan k'e!

 **Author :** romatis itu nanti pasti ada, hanya saja untuk selingkuh ngak akan ada, sorry menecewakan.

 **Nanang :** Sip :)

 **asd :** up killat, ntar saya terpeleste (plak)

 **MATA :** Sasu vs Vali sudah di chapter 6, maaf kalau kurang seru.

 **madun :** sorry menegcewakan senpai, ini juga lagi berusaha hhehehe.

 **okhylucifer :** goemnasai senpai, saya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan senpai.

 **fake smiler :** maaf mengecewakan

 **Yustinus224 :** ini sudah.

 **Seneal :** sip :)

 **Toru Kun :** Karena mereka normal hehehe, sip guys :)

Uzumaki Namikaze Tara 453 : hehehe thank's ya :)

Grand560: Itu karena mereka normal, hehehehe.

OK Langsung saja saya persembahkan Chapter 7. selamat menikmati senpai-senpai semua :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 : START MISSION**

"ah ah Ikkeh Ikkeh Sasuke-kun"

"kimochi eh tsuma" tanya pria berambut emo yang tengah menindih sang istri yaitu wanita berambut pink yang terlihat menatap sayu sang suami pujaan hatinya itu.

Mereka terus bergumul ria memadu kasih, Sasuke terus mempercepat laju hujaman penisnya keluar masuk keliang vagina sang istri tercinta.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kunh onegaih ah a a akuh pengen keluar" teriak kenikmatan yang diracaukan Sakura

"A...akuh ju ju juga Sa sa saynaghh ouhh" tanggap Sasuke kepada istrinya.

Byurr...!

"Banjir banjir banjir" teriak Sasuke gelalapan sambil tangannya mengapai-gapai udara kosong.

"Banjir gundulmu Teme, bangunlah.!" Ucap pria Pirang menatap kesal sang korban penyiraman yang dilakukannya.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu sontak Sasuke langsung memasang kembali image Uchihanya, Sasuke duduk disisi ranjang sambil menunduk, tampak ia tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Mati kau Dobe Jahannam" teriak Sasuke dengan mata yang megalirkan air sambil ingus yang bergelantungan dihidungnya. Sasuke pun meninju pemuda yang didepannya itu dengan tangan Susano'o.

Bught..! Buuuum.!

Naruto, korban dari pemukulan dengan lengan Susano'o tersebut melesat dengan cepat hingga menghancurkan dinding apartement mereka. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang disekitar melihat ngeri pemandangan dinding yang sampai jebol.

'Ittai, teme itu berlebihan" ucap Naruto meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang terlihat membiru terkena telak pukulan dari lengan Susano'o milik Sahabat terbaiknya itu.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Kini diruang tamu apartment Naru-Sasu, terlihat 4 makhluk absurd yang tengah duduk disofa masing-masing, 2 diantara mereka yaitu pemuda pirang dan emo terlihat saling berhadapan sambil melemparkan glare terbaik mereka masing-masing, terlihat percikan-percikan listrik diantara tatatapan membunuh yang saling mereka berikan.

'Hah, mau sampai kapan mereka begitu' ucap Pria paruh baya dengan poni yang terlihat pirang dan pria berambut panjang berwarna merah, mereka adalah Azael sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan Sirzechs Lucifer Pemimpin tertinggi dari Fraksi Iblis. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua makhluk didepannya tersebut.

"Ekhem, hentikan tatapan cinta kalian" ucap Azazel dengan nada bosan. Tapi yang dibicarakan tampak menghiraukan perkataan sang Gubernur Da-Tenshi tersebut. Merasa perkataannya hanya dianggap angin berlalu, lagi-lagi Azazel harus menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Pluk.!

Merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang, sontak kedua pemuda pirang dan emo tersebut mengalihkan direksi mereka ke pemegang bahu mereka. Kedua-duanya tampak memasang memberikan glare mereka ke pemegang bahu mereka.

"Apa/Apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke dingin secara bersamaan.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian mengabaikan kami bocah semprul?" tanya balik Azazel sebagai pelaku dari membuyarkan Naru-Sasu dri acara tatap-menatap mereka.

"Are?" Ucap Naruto bingung dengan tampang tanpa dosa nya, seketika Naruto melihat sekitarnya ia melihat sudah ada Sirzechs dan buku-buku yang terlihat lusuh dan kuno juga ada sehelai peta diatas meja ruang tamu mereka.

"h, ha ha ha, go go gomen" ucap Naruto cengegesan sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya

"Gomen semprulmu" cibir Azazel kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san saling melempar tatapan intimidasi seperti tadi?" Tanya Sirzechs sopan.

"ah, itu si Teme itu memukul dengan lengan Susano'o nya sampai menjebol dinding apartment ini" ucap Naruto kembli ia melemparkan glarenya ke arah Sasuke.

Merasa ditatap tajam lagi, Sasuke pun membalas menatap Naruto dengan tajam "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan sinis.

Melihat kedua sahabat tersebut kembali tatap-menatap, sontak membuat Azazel menghela nafas berat, kemudian ia menatap tajam Sirzechs.

"ini semua gara-garamu Sir"

"Kenapa gara-gara aku? Aku kan Cuma bertanya." Ucap Sirzechs tak ingin kalah

"Dasar kepo" ucap Azazel sarkastik

"Apa kau bilang Hentai?" Ucap Sirzechs membalas menatap tajam Azazel.

"Siapa yang kau sebut hentai tomat?" Balas Azazel sengit

"Kau mesum"

"Tomat"

"Hentai"

"Tomat"

Melihat hina-hinaan ala Aza-Sir membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop 'kenapa malah mereka yang jadi ribut?' batin keduanya.

"Ekhem, bisa kalian hentikan itu!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Diam kau pantat Ayam/Anak Ayam" Balas sengit Aza-Sir kepada Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke langsung pundung dipojokan ruangan sambil mengunggumam pantat ayam dan anak ayam berkali. Aza-Sirpun menghiraukan Sasuke yang tengah pundung merana durjana 'bunuh hayati dirawa-rawa mak' pikir Sasuke nista.

"Sasuke" Panggil Naruto iba. Sasukepun segera menoleh ke Naruto, terlihat ingus yang sudah melelh dari kedua hidungnya.

"Naruto" Tanggap Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Naruto, hiks hiks hiks" Sasuke dan Narutopun saling berpelukan, bakground tiba-tiba berubah sudah berada di Valley of the End, Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan didepan air terjun.

Azazel dan Sirzechs yang sedang cakar-cakaranpun harus berhenti melihat adegan nista dihadapan mereka. Seketika mereka langsung sweatdrop melihat adegan Naru-Sasu yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan bagi mereka.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Hutan Amazon kini terlihat pemuda pirang tengah melompati pepohonan yang dilaluinya.

"Ck, kenapa coba aku harus dikirim kemari" ucapnya terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalannannya didalam hutan Amazon tersebut.

FLASHBACK.

Setelah selesai acara cakar-cakaran ala Aza-Sir dan acara peluk-pelukannya Naru-Sasu. Kini terlihat 4 orang tersebut tengah duduk santai, tapi sangat terlihat kontras dari raut wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat serius. Sepertinya mereka tengah membahas sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan kami datang dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini" Ucap Azazel membuka suara untuk memulai acara rapat mendadak mereka.

"Hm, tak apa. Lanjutkan!" ucap Naruto tak mempermasalahkan kedatangan Azazel dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar dari Azazel tentang Sasuke-an yang dapat mengalahkan sang Hakuryuuko dengan mudah walau, juga dengan Naruto-san yang sangat mudah membuat kami masuk kedalam jurus Ilusi saat penggalan pertunangan adikku" bukan Azazel yang menjawab, melainkan pria bersurai crimson yaitu Sirzechs salah satu dari Yondai Maou.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke.

'Apa pemuda ini memang berwajah datar?' pikir Azazel

"Kami tau Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san adalah orang yang baik..."

"Jangan bertele-tele Sir-san, to the point" Ucap Naruto menyela ucapan Sirzechs.

"Baiklah, gomen, kami ingin minta bantuan dari Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san untuk membantu kami dalam menjalin rencana perdamaian dan aliansi antar Fraksi Akuma, Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi, kami berharap Narto-san dan Sasuke-san mau menjadi dari bagian Fraksi Manusia." Jelas Sirzechs panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak diadakan pertemuan saja?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengingat pertemuan Gokage di Negara Besi.

"Itu dia masalahnya, entah kenapa kami memiliki firasat buruk nantinya" bukan Sirzechs menjawab melainkan Azazel

"firasat buruk? Dari apa?" beo Naruto.

"Hm, Chaos Brigade, mereka adalah teroris yang berisikan orang-orang kuat dan organisasi tersebut dipimpin oleh sang tiada batas Ophis no Ourobous Doragon, dan tujuan mereka adalah memusnahkan seluruh Ras Iblis, Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi serta mengatur ulang tataan dunia ini" Jelas Sirzechs.

"Mengerikan, dia berlagak seolah-olah menjadi Kami-Sama saja" cibir Naruto.

"Karena Kami-Sama telah tiada itulah mereka ingin melakukannya." Tanggap Azazel

DEG.!

"Jangan bercanda kalian" ucap Sasuke geram "Aku tau kalian itu adalah makhluk yang diusir dari Surga-Nya, tugas kalian adalah untuk menyesatkan umat Manusia agar seluruh makhluk jauh dari-Nya. Sambung Naruto yang ikut-ikutan geram.

Azazel dan Sirzechspun hanya tersenyum melihat rekasi Naruto. "Sejujurnya, kami juga sependapat dengan kalian" tanggap Azazel dan Sirzechs.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berani mengatakan Kami-Sama telah tiada?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan mimik wajah geram.

"Saat Great War, dikabarkan bahwa Kami-Sama telah terbunuh oleh Panah Maou Bellzebub pertama, Kami-Sama juga yang menyegel Welsh Doragon ke Sacred Gearnya Vali dan Issei budak adikku" Jelas Sirzechs.

"Kabar eh?" ucap Sasuke sinis. "bisa saja itu hanya tipuan dari Ras Iblis yang memang tugasnya untuk menyesatkan seluruh makhluk." Sambung Sasuke.

Sirzechs yang merasa kaumnya terus-terusan disindir oleh Naru-Sasu tentu membuat dia sakit hati, tapi ia menahan emosinya, karena yang disebutkan oleh pria Emo didepannya tersebut adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kaum Iblis memang bertugas untuk menyesatkan seluruh makhluk. Logikanya lebih diandalkan ketimbang egonya.

Azazel pun menghela nafas, "Tahan Sir" ucap Azazel menepuk bahu sahabat crimsonnya. Sirzechs yang mendapat perlakuan support dari sahabat beda rasnya itupun hanya memberikan senyum kecut "itu merupakan realita kawan, bahkan kau jatuh bersama Eve dan Adam karena ulah kaum kami bukan, padahal saat itu kau adalah pemimpin tertinggi Surga?" ucap Sirzechs lesu.

"Muahahahaha, terkadang aku harus berterima kasih kepada Satan, kau tau Sir, aku menikmati hidup seperti ini, bebas." Tanggap Azazel dengan gelak tawanya. 'Walau Gabriel harus membenciku karena itu' sambung Azazel dalam hatinya.

"Ekhem, sudah selesai bernostalgianya?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan Aza-Sir.

'Baiklah, sebenarnya tujuan utama dari Chaos Brigade adalah untuk memusnahkan seluruh makhluk Supernatural dan Dewa-Dewi dalam Mithology, tentunya mereka tidak akan mampu melakukannya walau ada sang tiada batas sekalipun, aku mendapat kabar dari Vali, untuk merealisasikan itu, Chaos Brigade harus mengumpulkan ke tiga belas Sacred Gear Longinus supaya dapat membuka segel ia yang pertama makhluk yang paling dikutuk oleh Kami-Sama dan makhluk yang akan membuat dunia ini berakhir jika ia telah lepas dari segelnya, sang kegelapan yang sering disebut sebagai...!"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

'Aku tidak menyangka Trihexa atau Dajjal itu sangat mengerikan, dia jadi terlihat seperti Juubi saja yang dapat memusnahkan seluruh makhluk' pikir Naruto bermonolog sendiri dalam pikirannya.

" **Menurut ku dia adalah Juubinya dunia ini Naruto"** Jawab Rubah berekor 9 mengintrupsi monolog pemuda pirang yang tengah melompati pepohonan hutan Amazon.

"Mungkin kau benar Kurama" Tanggap Naruto.

Tap.!

Naruto menapakkan kakinya diatas tanah, ia melihat sekeliling, tampak mimiknya sangat serius dengan tatapan mata yang sangat menajam.

"Sepertinya aku pernah jalan ini sebelumnya, apa mungkin aku tersesat." Ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa.

 **"Kau digenjutsu Naruto"** Jawab Kurama santai

"Naniiiiiiiiiii?" Teriak Naruto histeris.

Krwuak Kwruakkk..!

Teriakan nAruto membuat burung-burung di hutan Amazon lari seketika.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Dipantai, kini terlihat pemuda emo yang hanya memakai celana dalam memarkan otot-otot perutnya, tampak ia tengah mneyeringai tipis sambil menyeruput es buah yang ada disampingnya. tentu saja itu membuat pemandangan surga bagi para wanita yang melewatinya.

"untung saja aku sudah membaca tempat-tempat indah didunia ini hihihi" gumam Sang Pemuda sambil terkikik geli. 'Dan nasib baiknya aku ditugaskan untuk menelusuri Hutan Leuser yang ada di Sumatera Utara dan Aceh, mending aku ke Bali saja dulu, cuci mata gara-gara mimpi indahku dengan Sakura diganggu dobe sialan itu, sekarang aku melihat pemandangan indah cerwek-cewek uahh, yuhu, lihat oppainya mantul-mantul' pikir Sasuke nista. 'tidak salah kenapa Bali disebut-sebut sebagai East of Eden, ternyata disini benar-benar surga dunia' bathin Sasuke nista lagi sambil menyeringai mesum, tentu saja cewek-cewek yang melihat mimik Sasuke ingin segera mengajak Sasuke bersenang ria ah ah ah ikkeh ikkeh.

(Sasuke membolos XD).

 **FLASHBACK**

"Jadi, untuk membantu kalian, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kebetulan sekali kami diutus memang untuk mendamaikan perang antar tiga fraksi" ucap Naruto serius menatap Azazel dan Sirzechs.

"Karena dua pemimpin, sudah bersahabat ini akan memudahkan kami, dan kami bisa pulang dengan tenang ketempat asal kami." Sambung Sasuke menimpali pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah, iya ngomong-ngomng soal asal kalian, sebenarnya Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san bera..."

"Kami dari Konoha No Gakure salah satu Desa Ninja terkuat di Elemental Nation tepatnya dibagian Hi No Kuni" jawab Naruto seolah-olah tau kemana arah tujuan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sirzechs.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar Negara Hi No Kuni" celetukAzazel.

'Tepatnya kami dari dimensi lain" Tanggap Naruto cepat.

"Souka, pantesan saja" Tanggap Sirzechs dengan tersenyum.

"Hm.?" Gumam Naruto tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Sirzechs.

"Ya, soalnya kalian meminta informasi tentang dunia ini saat penyelamatan Rias-tan dulu" jawab Sirzechs santai seolah-olah mengerti pemikiran Naruto.

"Jadi.? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan soal asal-usul ia dan Naruto.

"jadi kami mohon kepada Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san untuk menelusuri hutan Leuser yang ada di Indonesia dan Amazon yang ada di Brazil" ucap Azazel sambil menunjuk peta yang ada diatas meja ruangan tamu.

"Memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kabar mengatakan, bahwa salah satu Sacred Gear Longinus milik Teuku Umar yaitu berada disana" Jawab Azazel.

"Bukannya, jika Pengguna Sacred Gear mati, maka Sacred Gear tersebut akan berpindah tangan ya?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan, soalnya itu yang diingatkan nya dari penjelas Rias dan Sona.

"Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi Teuku Umar seperti sudah mengetahui tentang Tihexa ini dan ia menyegelnya disana sebelum kematiannya tiba, kami meminta bantuan kalian, aku yakin mata kalian dapat melihat Kekkai yang dibuat olehnya tersebut" Jelas Azazel ada lagi.

'Lalu jika dihutan Amazon?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dugaanku mengatakan markas Hero Fraction yang dipimpin oleh Caocao pemegang Sacred Gear True Longinus berada disana, aku ingin kalian melakukan diplomatik dan kerja sama kepada mereka." Bukan Azazel yang menjawab, melainkan Sirzechs.

"Tapi kenapa Harus kami?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Caoc ao sangat membenci makhluk Supernatural, itu sebabnya kami meminta bantuna kalian selaku manusia yang akan kesana" Sela Azazel.

"Souka, baikah ja.."

"Aku ke Leuser dan kau ke Amazon Dobe.!" Ucap Sasuke datar, tapi jika diperhatikan dengan baik tampak seringai yang sangat tipis dibibirnya.

"Aku bukan ingin mengatakan itu Teme, jangan menyela ucapanku" Marah Naruto kehadapan Wajah Sasuke.

"hn." Tanggap Sasuke kalem.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto ke Azazel dan Sirzechs.

"Berhubung, kami sebagai pemimpin antar fraksi, tentu sangat sibuk bukan" Jawab Azazel watados.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan bersantai" Selidik Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang menajam.

"Mah Mah, santai sedikit Sasuke-san, di Fraksi Iblis ada 2 Sacred Gear type Longinus, aku akan menjaga mereka" Jawab Sirzechs santai.

"Begitu juga dengan Fraksi Da-Tenshi ada Vali Lucifer sebagai pemegang Hakuryukou salah satu Sacred Gear Longinus, dan aku juga harus menjaga dia yang sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri" Jawab Azazel ikut tanggap memberikan alasannya.

"Sekarang yang tersisa hanya itu saja Sacred Gear Longinusnya, yang lain sudah didapatkan oleh Chaos Brigade". Sambung Sirzechs.

"Baiklah jika begitu" Jawab Naru-Sasu kompak.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Tap.!

Kini Naruto mulai bersiaga, ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian dia pun kembali membuka matanya, terlihat kini iris Naruto dari Onyx menjadi merah darah dengan bintik seperti koma mengitarinya.

"Genjutsu : Kai" ucap Naruto pelan.

Prok Prok Prok.

Terdengar suaru tepukan tangan dari balik pohon, langsung saja Naruto melemparkan shuriken kearah sumber suara.

Syyuut, tap.!

"Keluarlah.! Atau aku akan menghabisimu" Perintah Naruto.

Tap.!

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau dapat mematahkan tehnik Ilusiku" ucap sebuah suara ngebass, kini terlihat seorang pria berambut panjang tergerai dengan warna scarlet, irisnya pun tampak merah menyala sama dengan milik Naruto, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki tomoe seperti sharingan dimatanya. Penampilan pria tersebut memakai jubah berwarna merah celana panjang hitam dengan dua bilah pedang bertengger manis di pinggangnya, pedang tersebut adalah Murasama dan Masamune, pedang legendaris dari Era Keshogunan Tokugawa.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto serius sambil memasang kuda-kuda, Naruto kini pun mengeluarkan pedang Totsuka No Tsurugi dari balik punggungnya nya yang dulu diberikan oleh Uchiha Itachi setelah menyegel Nagato di PDS 4.

"Totsuka No Tsurugi eh," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang didepannya, pria tersebut lebih tertarik melihat kedireksi pedang yang digenggam Naruto.

"Da da dari mana kau tau ini Totsuka No Tsurugi, siap kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto kembali , tangannya semakin erat menggeggam pedangnya.

Pria yang ditanyaipun menoleh kebelakang, tatapannya tertuju ke sebuah pohon yang telah tertancap tiga buah shuriken. Iapun kembali melirikkan matanya kearah pemua pirang dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau Seorang Shinobi? Aku pikir Sasuke Sarutobi adalah The Last Shinobi didunia ini, dan Masamune No Tsurgi ini adalah miliknya." lagi-lagi pria tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Melainkan malah ingin mengetahui tentang Naruto.

Merasa jengah dengan orang yang dihadapannya, Narutopun menurunkan kesiagaannya.

"Katakan apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto mulai menaikan sedikit KI nya.

"Khukhukhu, berhubung kau yang datang sendiri kemari, oleh sebab itu bergabunglah dengan Hero Fraction." Jawab Pemuda tersebut ikut menaikkan KI nya 'Gah, KI nya sangat menerikan' pikir sang pemuda Scarlet merasakan tekanan KI yang dilancarkan Naruto.

"Setidaknya sebut namamu dulu sialan." Teriak Naruto mulai jengkel.

'Onime No Kyo, itu julukanku, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kyo saja" jawab Sang Pria Sacrlet telah kita ketahui namanya adalah Kyo.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hero Fraction? Dan kenapa aku harus bergabung dengan kalian?" Selidik Naruto menatap tajam Kyo yang berjarak 10 meter dari hadapannya.

"Aku Wakil Caocao-sama, dan kenapa harus, kau adalah manusia yang kuat itu aku bisa rasakan dari KI yang kau keluarkan, kita akan menyelamatkan manusia dari keonaran yang seenak jidat makhluk Supernatural itu lakukan didunia kita ini" jawab Kyo mulai sedikit terpancing emosinya jika mengingat makhluk Supernatural terutama dari bangsa Yokai.

"Jika begitu, bawa aku kehadapan Caoccao, kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengannya," awab Naruto menyarungkan kembali Totsuka No Tsuruginya kepunggungnya.

"Ikut aku" Jawab kyo cepat, mulai berbalik badan dan berjalan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG...! XD hehehehe.

maaf mengecewakan ya semuanya.

kasih saran, kritik dan ideanya juga ya :3

Terima kasih semua kepada readers yang mau mambaca fict eror milik saya, salam sejahtera buat kalian semuanya :)

Fatan Lucifer LOG OUT


	8. Chapter 8

**WE ARE SHINOBI**

 **Disclaimer :** **Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Storie by : Otak Eror milik Saya**

 **WARNING :** **Cerita Gaje, OOC, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Typo berserakan dan segala kesalahan. Tidak Suka Klik Back.!**

 **RINNEGAN NARUSASU / SHARINGAN NARUSASU / ASHURA & INDRA MODE NARUSASU**

 **SUMMARY :**

Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke 4 telah usai dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi, Madara mengakui kekalahannya dan memberikan Rinnegannya kepada Naruto karena takut akan ada orang yang menyalah gunakan kekuatannya lagi. 2 Tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4 usai, 2 Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi harus rela meninggalkan keluarga serta orang-orang yang dicintai demi mengemban sebuah misi dari Rikudou Sennin untuk membantu mendamaikan dunia tersebut.

 **KETERANGAN DALAM BICARA :**

 **-Dobe - = Jutsu**

'Dobe' = Human Thinking

"Dobe" = Human Talking

 **"Gaki" = Bijuu / Monster / Sacred Gear Talking**

 **'Gaki' = Bijuu / Monster Thinking**

 **Yeeeeeeee, Chapter 8 rilis, tapi sebelumnya saya akan menyapa kembali reader-san yang telah mneuaikan reviewnya buat fict hancur milik saya ini.**

 **Naru-sasu tidak akan bergabung dengan fraksi Hero Faction, juga Naru-Sasu pasti akan bertemu dengan Tenshi.**

 **Sasuke Sarutobi adalah Ninja di Era Keshogunan Tokugawa, Sasuke Sarutobi bukan hanya adanya di Naruto saja, melainkan juga ada di dunia nyata kita ini sama Ninja Sentai Kakuranger.**

 **Untuk Romance, soal itu maaf mengecewakan, saya tidak banyak membuatnya, takutnya nanti malah ngambang akhirnya discontinued, lihatlah fict-fict yang berunsur romance dan adventure selalu gagal complete, saya yakin karena authornya kehabisan idea, jika dilanjutkan justru jadi tidak nyambung.**

 **Jujur saja, saya sedikit menyesal memasukkan chara Teuku Umar disini, tapi saya sudah punya palnning soal ini, kurangnya info tentang sacred gear longinus membuat saya harus mengambil tindakan ini, jujur saja kelemahan dari animanga DxD Highschool ini tentang kekuatan dari sacred gear lah, pemilik animanga ini justru membesar-besarkan sacred Kiba, Azazel, adiknya Graifya, serta milik Saji juga dan akhirnya Sacred Gear lainnya jadi mati, oleh sebab itu saya membuat salah satu Sacred Gear Longinus itu berisikan jiwa dari seeokor harimau belang putih bergigi taring yang mencuat hingga keluar dari mulutnya, jika orang yang mencintai adat di Indonesia pasti tau tentang Tari Saman dari Aceh, disana ada lagu Kutidhieng, itu menceritakan sedikit tentang Harimau Putih peliharaan orang baik dan alim, saya ingin meminta saran bentuk sacred gear teuku umar ini apa Topinya atau Rencongnya saja.? Voting akan saya ambil.**

 **Untuk tempat-tempat wisata di Indonesia, maaf kawan, tidak bisa saya sebutkan, takutnya nanti ngambang.**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua reader, saya sangat senang dengan tanggapan poritifnya, apa lagi sampai ada yang suka dengan ke-OOC-annya Sasuke. suka dengan chara Sasuke yang jadi mesum. :)**

 **Baiklah, ini chapter 8 saya persembahkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika begitu ikuti aku" Ucap Kyo mengajak Naruto untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan dari Fraksi Pahlawan yakni Caocao.

Narutopun menyarungkan kembali Totsuka No Tsuruginya kepunggung.

 **Chapter 8 : Ajakan Naruto dan Sasuke vs Vali.!**

Tap.!

"Caocao-sama, aku telah membawa satu dari dua manusia yang aku ceritakan saat itu." ucap seorang pria bersurai Scarlet terhadap atasannya yaitu Caocao yang duduk manis disinggasananya. Pria itu tampak santai bersandar didinding ruangan yang dihuni oleh Caocao.

"perlihatkan kepadaku, Kyo.!" titah Caocao kepada pria yang dihadapannya bernama Kyo tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dan membuang waktu, Kyo mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menghadap Caocao. Naruto memperhatikan Caocao dengan seksama.

 **"Hati-hati, Gaki."** ucap sebuah suara di kepalanya untuk memperingati partnertnya yang berharga.

"hm, aku tau Kurama, arigatou" tanggap Naruto membalas peringatan dari partnertnya Rubah berekor sembilan yang tersegel didalam tubuhnya sejak ia lahir.

Caocao pun bangkit dari singgasananya, ia mendekati Naruto, berputar mengelilingi Naruto dan memperhatikan setiap inci dari penampilan pemuda pirang yang dibawa oleh tangan kanannya Onime no Kyo.

"hm, untuk pemuda seumuranmu, kau memiliki fisik yang sangat terlatih" ucap Caocao, Naruto hanya diam ia tau Caoucao belumlah selesai untuk berbicara.

"Siapa namamu pemuda-san?" tanya Caocao mengenai pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" respon Naruto singkat memperkenalkan namanya.

Caocao pun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar tanggapan pemuda didepannya. "Kyo membawamu kemari, berarti kau menerima ajakannya untuk bergabung ke Fraksi Pahlawan". Caocao memberikan pernyataan yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh Naruto.

"heh, siapa yang akan masuk ke fraksi ini?" tanya Naruto mulai menatap kearah Caocao. Mendengar respon Naruto tersebut, Caocou segera mengalihkan direksinya kearah Kyo. Caocao menatap tajam Kyo, tanggapan yang diperlihatkan oleh Kyo hanya santai melihat tatapan tajam dari atasannya tersebut.

"apa maksudnya ini Kyo?" tanya Caocao kepada bawahan kepercayaannya tersebut dengan intonasi datar.

"mah mah, santailah sedikit Caocao-sama, aku tidak mengatakan ia mau bergabung dengan kita bukan" jawab Kyo mulai duduk melipatkan kedua tangannya didada bidang miliknya. "pemuda ini aku temukan dihutan amazon, rencanaku memang ingin menemuinya, tapi dia telah datang sendiri kemari seorang diri" sambung Kyo memberikan penjelasan terhadap Caocao.

"Souka" Caocao kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santainya. 'pemuda ini sangat santai, padahal aku sudah memberikan aura intimidasi padanya' pikir Caocao memperhatikan Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mau menemuiku Naruto-san?" tanya Caocao kepada Naruto.

"Beraliansi" jawab Naruto singkat.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI.**

Grigori, kini Azazel telah sampai kemarkas besar para malaikat jatuh, ia tampak memasang wajah gelisah. "sebenarnya ada apa dengan Vali.?" gumamnya pelan. Ia terus mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat agar sampai ke tempat Vali dirawat oleh Shemhazai.

Tap.! Braaaak..!

Semua orang diruangan yang mendengar gebrakan pintu secara kasar itu sontak menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang menjadi korban.

"dimana Vali, Shemhazai?" tanya Azazel kepada salah satu bawahan kepercayaannya.

"dia pergi, katanya ingin menemui pemuda yang telah mengalahkannya dengan mudah itu" jawab Shemhazai santai.

Mendengar itu Azazelpun mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia sangat geram dengan sifat Vali yang maniak bertarung itu, tapi ia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang, Chaos Brigade sekarang sedang mengejarnya. Azazel mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ck, cari koordinat keberadaannya dimana" perintah Azazel kepada bawahannya. Tidak ingin melihat pemimpin tertinggi mereka murka, segera mereka bergegas keruangan monitor untuk mecari keberadaan anak angkat dari pimpinan mereka.

Pluk. !

"kau berlebihan Azazel, Vali itu sangat kuat" ucap Baraqiel sang sahabat sekaligus jenderal dari para malaikat jatuh divisi 2.

"kau tidak tau Baraqiel, aku menyesal menjadikan Vali sebagai mata-mata di Chaos Brigade, mereka sekarang tengah mengejar Vali karena Sacred Gearnya." ucap Azazel menunduk sedih, ia kecewa dengan dirinya yang menyuruh anak angkatnya itu masuk kelubang dimana nyawanya bisa hilang kapan saja.

"mengejar nya? Bukankah Ohis sangat menyukai kinerja Vali?" tanya Baraqiel kebingungan mendapati kabar yang dapat membuat hatinya sangat sesak. Bagaimanapun Vali itu adalah muridnya.

"Karena itu, Ophis hanya berpura-pura percaya kepadanya, ia dimanfaatkan untuk menangkap para pengguna sacred gear longinus, dan sekarang pemegang sacred dear longinus hanya tinggal Vali, Hyoudou-kun, Sairaorg, Caocao dan yang disegel di Leuser" jawab Azazel terduduk lemas.

Tap.!  
Brak.!

"Azazel-sama, Vali-sama menuju ke Bali, Indonesia" ucap seorang gadis cantik yang memakai pakaian sexy, dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai indah, ia adalah Raynarre.

"Panggil Ariel sekarang.!" perintah Azazel kepada Raynarre.

"Laksankan Azazel-sama" Jawab tegas Raynarre kepada atasannya tersebut. Rauynarre pun segera pergi untuk menemui Ariel.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

kembali ketempat Naruto dan Caocao berada.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau ingin bertemu denganku Naruto-san?" tanya Caocao.

"beraliansi" jawab santai Naruto.

"dengan?" tanya Caocao kembali.

"3 Fraksi, Akuma, Tenshi dan Da-..."

Bughhht..!  
Swusssshh..!  
Duuuum..!

Naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena wajahnya telah di tendang oleh Caocao hingga membuat singgasana Caocao hancur berantakan, Narutopun mulai bangkit dari acara jatuhnya setelah ia ditendang oleh Caocao.

'dia sangat cepat' pikir Naruto. Narutopun meludah kesamping kirinya. Terlihat saliva nya sudah berwarna merah.

Tap.!  
Swushh.!

Melihat pemuda pirang didepannya masih bisa berdiri, Caocaou pun kembali menyerang Naruto hendak memberikan pukulan kewajah Naruto.

"apa maksudmu mengajak kami beraliansi dengan makhluk supernatural hah?" murka Caocao sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah Naruto.

Naruto yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya tentu saja dapat melihat pergerakan Caocao, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kekanan untuk menghindari tinju luruh dari Caocao, tapi Caocao tidak tinggal diam, Caocaoupun mencoba menyikut leher Naruto dengan tangan nya yang melewati kepala Naruto.

Tap.!  
Naruto menahan sikutan Caocao dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Deg.!

Caocao segera melompat mundur menjauhi Naruto setelah melihat tatapan tajam Sharingan tiga tomoe milik Naruto.  
'matanya sangat mengerikan' pikir Caocao. Kini terlihat jarak antara Naruto dan Caocaou berkisar 15 meteran.

"mata yang unik, Naruto-san" ucap sebuah Suara bass, bukan milik Caocao, tapi milik seorang pria bersurai Scarlet. Mendengar suara dari sebelah kirinya, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang pemilik suara, walau pandangannya kearah Kyo, tapi kewaspadaannya terhadap Caocao tidaklah ia turunkan.

"kau benar Kyo, mata ini sangat uniq" tanggap Naruto. Tapi ia harus segera melompat keatas saat suatu siluet bergerak cepat kearahnya dan dapat ditangkap sharingannya.

Tap.!

Naruto mendarat diatas langit-langit ruangan milik Caocao.

"menyerang disaat seseorang tengah berbicara, itu bukanlah sifat seorang ksatria sejati" ucap Naruto sinis terhadap orang yang berdiri dibawahnya tengah mendongak melihat balik kearah dirinya.

Prok Prok Prok.

"Kau benar-benar seorang Shinobi Naruto-san" ucap Kyo sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Shinobi.?" beo Caocao sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyo yang tengah bersandar santai ditembok.

"Apa maksudmu dia adalah Ninja, Kyo? Bukankah Sasuke Sarutobi adalah the Last Shinobi.?" tanya Caocao kepada Kyo.

"aku awalnya mengira begitu Caocao-sama, tapi melihat pemuda ini, aku jadi sangsi bahwa Sasu..."

"Ekhem, jangan mengabaikanku, aku tamu disini, bicara soal Sarutobi, apa itu sebuah nama clan ninja?" tanya Naruto memotong perkataan Kyo.

"ck, Teme, jangan memotong ucapanku Pirang" ucap Kyo kesal dengan mata merah yang memelototi Naruto, ia kesal perkataannya dipotong oleh pemuda pirang yang sudah turun dari gaya kelelawarnya.

"Hn" jawab Naruto kalem.

"dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku, apa Sarutobi itu adalah sebuah nama clan? Lalu clan ninja apa saja yang ada?" tanya Naruto kepada Kyo.

"Ck, iya, Sarutobi adalah sebuah nama clan Ninja, dan untuk clan-clan apa saja, aku tidak ingat, itu sudah lama sekali" Jawab Kyo kembali menenangkan dirinya.

Caocaopun kembali menatap kedireksi Naruto.

"Naruto-san" panggil Caocao.

"hm?"

"Aku menerima tawaranmu, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus bisa mengalahkanku, gunakan seluruh kemampuanmu" jawab Caocao sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Ck, aku tidak ingin beraliansi dengan orang lemah, ras manusia akan terancam punah jika aku memiliki aliansi yang lemah" jelas Caocao.

"Souka, sebenarnya aliansi ini bukan hanya menyangkut nyawa manusia, tapi juga menyangkut tentang dunia ini." jawab Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu tentang Sacred Gear Longinus yang dikum...?"

"Ya, kau benar" potong Naruto.

Caocao pun memberikan seringai nya kepada Naruto. "Mungkin kau belum tau tentangku, Fraksiku adalah mantan dari Chaos Brigade, ophis sangat kuat, aku beruntung dapat melarikan diri darinya, itu sebabnya aku membutuhkan aliansi yang kuat, dan aku sudah tau rencana mereka semua." jelas Caocao lagi.

"baiklah, sepertinya ini sudah tidak bisa dielakkan" jawab Naruto menyeringai. "kebetulan sekali aku sudah lama tidak bertarung." sambungnya.

Kini Narutopun mulai memasang kuda-kudanya. Naruto mencabut Pedang Totsuka dari Punggungnya. "Majulah Caocao" ucap Naruto lantang.

"mau ngapain kau?" tanya Caocao.

"are.? Bukannya kita akan bertarung?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ya, tapi tidak disini, aku tidak ingin istanaku hancur" tanggap Caocao dengan nada bosan.

'dasar ketua pelit' pikir Kyo.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Tap.!

Vali mendarat diatas sebuah batu dekat pantai, ia melihat sekitarnya  
"auranya ada disini, tapi kemana pantat ayam itu?" gumam Vali memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk mencari pemuda emo yang telah mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

Valipun harus memberikan sumpah serapahnya ke seseorang yang baru saja datang dibelakangnya, ia kenal aura ini, ia adalah Jenderal divis 5 malaikat Jatuh. Ariel.

"Ada apa Ariel?" tanya Vali datar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tap.!

"Vali, Azazel menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke Grigori sekarang, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan" ucap Ariel santai menghiraukan KI yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Vali.  
"dan turunkan KI mu itu, kau bisa mengundang hal yang tidak diinginkan.!" tegas Ariel.

"Heh, kenapa kau jadi penakut seperti ini?" sindir Vali.

Ariel pun tidak menjawab. "Untuk apa kau kemari.? Apa kau ingin melihat wanita bertelanjang eh Vali Lucifer?" tanya Ariel menyeringai.

"Ck, bukan uru..." ucapa Vali harus terputus ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah dicarinya sedang berselancar.

Batss..!

Valipun segera mengeluarkan sayap Sacred Gearnya, dan langsung melesat cepat kearah pemuda emo yang tengah berselancar ditonton oleh banyak cewek yang memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatap cinta, nafsu dan sebagainya. Tentu saja cowok-cowok memandang iri sang pemuda tersebut sambil menyumpah serapahin sang pemuda.

Bugh...!  
Deeee. Desss...!

Sasuke harus terpental jauh menjebol gelombang yang hendak menggulung karena ditinju oleh seseorang.

Kyaaaaaa...!  
Para wanita melihat pemuda pujaan mereka terpental dengan sangat sadisnya sontak berteriak histeris.

Byurrr..!

Sasukepun keluar dari air, ia melihat sang pelaku tengah terbang sambil bersidekap dada dengan angkuh.

"Ck" Sasukepun berdecak tidak suka melihat siapa pelaku yang telah berani memukul wajah tampannya. Sasuke mengalirkan sedikit cakra ketangganya membuat tangannya dapat bertumpu diatas permukaan air laut, sasukepun berdiri diatas air, tentu saja itu membuat Vali sedikit kagum ada manusia yang dapat berdiri diatas air, sepengetahuannya hanya ada dua mahluk yang dapat berdiri atas air tanpa terjatuh yaitu anggang-anggang dan Salamander.

"apa maumu Vali.?" Tanya Sasuke tajam menatap Vali yang berjarak 10 meter darinya itu.

"ayo bertarung kembali denganku pantat ayam." tantang Vali kepada pemuda emo dihadapannya, Vali turun sedikit hingga kakinya menyentuh permukaan air berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

 **"Vali, usahakan jangan menatap matanya"** ucap sebuah suara dibenak Vali.

"Hm, aku tau itu Albion" jawab Vali.

"terlalu cepat 1000 tahun kau untuk mengalahkanku" ucap Sasuke tepat disamping telinga Vali.

Deg.!

Vali harus melebarkan irisnya, ia melihat kedepan sudah tidak ada lagi Sasuke 'se se sejak kapan' pikirnya.

 **-Goken-** Gumam Sasuke sambil memukul punggung Vali dengan tinjunya.

Bugh.!  
Jreees Jreeess.!

Vali harus merasakan sakit dipunggungnya dan terpental jauh memantul bebeapa kali diatas permukaan air setelah mendapati sebuah pukulan dari Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya.

 **"Vali, jangan lengah"** ucap sebuah suara didalam benak Vali"

Vali hanya menghiraukan suara tersebut tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli.

'ck, pukulannya benar-benar sangat kuat, sebenarnya manusia seperti apa dia itu?' pikir Vali menatap serius kearah Sasuke.

 **"Vali dia datang.!"** peringat Albion

Swuusssh...!

Sasuke melesat dengan sangat cepat yang hanya terlihat kilat biru hingga air terlihat seperti terbelah dengan lajunya yang sangat cepat tersebut.

Swwuuushh.!

Vali terpaksa harus terbang tinggi demi menghindari pukulan Sasuke, tapi dia harus segera berbalik badan ketika instingnya berteriak ketika ada bahaya dari bawahnya. Valipun segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya demi menahan tendangan Sasuke.

 **-Shishi Rendan-** ucap Sasuke pelan menyebutkan nama Tekhniknya

Vali harus melayang lebih tinggi karena tendangan Sasuke yang dapat ditahannya seketika Sasuke sudah berada diatas Vali, itu karena Sasuke memakai Kage Buyo No Jutsu nya, Vali yang dapat merasakan aura Sasuke dibelakang segera berbalik dan harus menyilangkan kembali tangannya didepan wajahnya karena Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan tumitnya yang akan menghantam wajah Vali.

Dugh.!  
Swuuuussh.!

Walau sudah menahan tendangan Sasuke, tetap saja efeknya masih membuat Vali harus meluncur dengan cepat kebawah, tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya beradu dengan air, Vali mengembangkan sayapnya dan bermanuver menghindari jatuh keatas air laut.

Swwuhss. Terbangnya vali membuat air bergelombang.

 **"Balance Breaker : Divide Divinding Scail Mail"** terdengar suara mekanik dari sayap Vali, spontan membuat Vali kini terbalut dengan armor baja berwarna putih polos

Setelah tubuhnya terbalut dengan armor berwarna putih, Vali langsung mengepakkan sayapnya melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah Sasuke, laju gerakan Vali hanya terlihat lintasan cahaya putih karena sangking cepatnya.

Bughh..! Dummm.

Suara tinjuan Vali yang tertahan oleh Susano'o milik Sasuke membuat udara disekitar bergetar 'apa itu?' pikir Vali.

 **-Susano'o-** ucap Sasuke menyebutkan nama jutsu dari mata saktinya.

'susano'o.? Jadi itu yang namanya susano'o.' pikir Vali kembali.

Kini terlihat Susano'o setengah badan milik Sasuke tengah membidikkan panah kearah Vali.

Swwussh..!

Dengan perintah pikirannya, Panah tersebut melesat cepat kearah Vali. Tidak ingin mati konyol Vali segera menghindar dari laju panah Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyeringai melihat Vali menghindar.

Deg..!

Vali harus mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat kini satu anak panah yang melesat melewatinya tadi telah berubah menjadi ribuan anak panah berpendar ungu yang siap menghujaninya.

Vali segera mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir khas clan Lucifer untuk mengeluarkan pertahanan terkuatnya karena tidak ingin mati konyol terkena tekhnik Sasuke.

 **"Divide divide divide divide"** terdengar suara mekanik dari sayap Sacred Gear Vali untuk membagi kekuatan dari jutsu yang Sasuke lancarkan, sayapnya terus mengeluarkan suara **"Divide"** secara bersamaan sayapnya juga melepaskan energy yang diserap agar tubuh Vali tidak meledak penuh dengan kekuatan dari tekhnik pria emo yang menjadi lawan bertarung Vali saat ini, sebanyak apapun yang dilakukan oleh Vali untuk membagi anak panah Susano'o milik Sasuke, tetap saja panah tersebut terlihat seperti tidak berkurang sama sekali. Setiap "Divide" yang dilakukan oleh Vali hanya mengurangi sepuluh anak panah saja.

Dum dum dumddumdudmdudmdudmdudmdudmdu...!

Suara anak panah Susano'o milik Sasuke menghujani tubuh Vali yang terlapisi sebuah sihir pertahanan. Lautpun mulai bergelombang membuat pantai Bali harus hancur terkena Tsunami efek dari ledakan ribuan panah Sasuke, semua pengunjung sudah dievakuasi oleh Ariel dan anak buahnya. Sekarang mereka yaitu, Ariel dan prajuritnya terpakska harus terbang tinggi-tinggi untuk menghindari Tsunami hasil dari karya tekhnik Sasuke.

Tidak sampai hanya menggunakan panahnya, Sasukepun mulai memfokuskan cakranya keSusano'o miliknya, kini terlihat disalah satu tangan susano'o milik sasuke telah berputar-putar cakra biru 3 buah berbentuk magatama. Seketika sasuke langsung melemparkan cakra tersebut kearah Vali yang tengah lengah dan focus menahan anak panah susano'onya.

 **-Yasaka No Magatama-** teriak Sasuke melemparkan Yasaka No Magatama Susano'onya kearah Vali.

Kraaak Kraaaaak...!  
Tidak kuat menahan hujan panah lawannya, tekhnik pertahan Vali pun mulai retak dan pecah.

Duuumm...!

Sebuah ledakan lagi dari Yasaka No Magatama membuat sebuah Tsunami yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, untung saja Vali dan Sasuke jauh dari pantai bertarungnya, mereka bertarung tepat ditengah-tengah lautan pulau Dewata, berterima kasihlah kepada Ariel dan praurit Da-Tenshinya yang telah mengevakuasi pengunjung serta membuat kekkai demi mengurangi dampak kehancuran di pantai Bali.

Vali harus merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya merasakan hujan panah milik Sasuke.

Praaaaankkk...!

Armor Sacred Gear Vali pecah. Kini terlihat Vali tengah tenggelam di dalam air laut.

Mindscape Vali.

"kenapa? Kenapa dia sangat kuat?" teriak Vali frustasi didepan seekor naga putih yang bernama Albion.

 **'Vali'** pikir Albion khawatir.  
 **'siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Dia bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan armor milikku'** pikir Albion memikirkan kekuatan Sasuke.

"Albion, mohon pinjem kekuatanmu lagi" ucap Vali sambil menatap partnertnya dengan pandangan memohon.

 **"Wakatta Vali"** jawab Albion.

Kembali kealam nyata, Vali yang tengah terbaring didalam airpun tampak tubuhnya kini telah bercahaya putih, lama kelamaan cahaya tersebut semakin terang.

 **"Balance Breaker : Divide Divinding Evolution : Scail Mail"** terdengar suara mekanik.

Swuuuussshhh..!

Tampak dari atas laut tempat Vali tenggelam kini telah menjadi pusaran yang sangat besar.

Duuuuumm...!

Laut tersebut pun harus kembali menyemburkan airnya dengan skala besar karena ledakan energy milik Vali.

Vali kini telah berada diudara dengan penampilan barunya. Helm yang berubah menjadi wajah Naga dengan mata berwarna merah, delapan sayap kelelawar yang dilapisi cahaya biru transparan serta armornya pun kini telah berubah dari balance breaker biasa bertambah aksen gambar naga berwarna emas disetiap sisinya.

Swwuush.

Vali pun langsung melesat cepat kearah Sasuke, gerakan Vali tersebut hanya terlihat kilatan putih saja.

Duuuum..!  
Pukulan Vali menghancurkan sebelah badan Susano'o milik Sasuke, melihat pertahanannya rusak, Sasuke menghilangkan susano'onya. Sasuke kini tampak fokus dengan setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Vali. Sasuke menghindari setiap pukulan yang dilancarkan Vali, kecepatan dan kekuatan Vali yang semakin bertambah terpaksa membuat Sasuke sesekali harus menangkisnya. Tidak lupa pula Sasuke untuk membalas serangan Vali

Setiap jual beli serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sasu-Vali membuat udara bergetar hebat serta air laut yang meledak berhamburan disetiap posisi mereka, Sangking cepatnya pergerakkan mereka hanya terlihat cahaya-cahaya biru ndan putih yang berpindah-pindah posisi, cahaya biru menandakan Sasuke dan cahaya Putih menandakan itu adalah Valimenandakan bagaimana kuatnya kekuatan mereka.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Disaat Vali meledakkan energy untuk memakai Balance Breaker Evolutionnya.

Makai, kini tampak Yondai Maou yang tengah rapat sedang gelisah merasakan tekanan energy dari dunia manusia, mereka kenal dengan tekanan tersebut yaitu tekanan milik Hakuryuuko tapi mereka tidak kenal tekanan energy satunya lagi kecuali Sirzechs.

"sir, sepertinya Hakuryuuko sedang bertarung" ucap satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana, "Tapi tekanan energy siapa yang lebih besar dari milik si putih?" tanya Serafall nama dari wanita tersebut.

"Sasuke, ini milik Sasuke" jawab Sirzechs cepat. 'Azazel benar, Sasuke-san benar-benar sangat kuat, bahkan tekanan energynya sangat kental terasa sampai ke Makai' pikir Sirzechs mengingat info yang ia dapatkan dari Azazel mengenai Sasuke Uchiha pemuda yang berasal dari dimensi lain bersama sahabatnya bertugas untuk membantu mendamaikan dunia milik mereka.

"Sasuke?" beo Serafall, Ajuka dan Falbium secara bersamaan.

"Kalian ingat dua manusia yang memakai topeng rubah dan elang saat pertunangan rias-tan?" tanya Srzech kearah teman-temannya.

"Jangan bilang, itu milik salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Falbium cepat tanggap.

Melihat sahabatnya yang cepat tanggap tersebut, yang memang sudah diakui kejeniusannya oleh seluruh Fraksi, Sirzechs memberikan senyuman kepada rekannya tersebut.

"kau memang jenius Falbi" jawab Sirzechs. "ini energy milik Taka"

Sambung Sirzechs memberikan menjelaskan kepada rekan-rekannya.

"manusia seperti apa yang memiliki tekanan energy segila ini?" tanya Serafall yang mulai meneteskan keringat dingin, tampak tangannya bergetar pelan merasakan takut karena tekanan milik Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Ajuka serta Falbium yang kagum juga takut merasakan aura Sasuke.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Disaat yang bersamaan, di Grigori.

Deg.!

Azazel harus memompa jantungnya nya dengan cepat merasakan kedua aura yang dikenalinya ini.

"Baraqiel, ayo ikut aku" ucap Azazel pergi keluar dari ruangannya setelah merasakan tekanan energy dari Vali dan Sasuke. Baraqiel pun segera mengikuti Azazel, dia juga merasakan tekanan energy milik Vali dan lawannya yang belum dikenali oleh Baraqiel siapa pemiliknya.

Digrigori tampak malaikat jatuh yang berlevel rendah tengah memasang wajah depresi serta pucat pasi dan keringat yang dingin yang bercucuran merasakan ngerinya tekanan energy milik Sasuke.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Tap.! Tap.! Tap.!

"Brak, Ophis-sama" teriak seorang pria yang memiliki bulu disekujur lengan dan pipinya, tampilannya mirip seperti seekor monyet, tampak ia tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau ucapkan Bikou, segera cari asal energy milik Vali ini dan lawannya" seringai wanita cantik memiliki payudara yang menggoda iman tapi bertubuh loli .  
'Vali-kun' bathin seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru dengan bando telinga kucing membuat keimutannya tampak menggoda junior dalam celana (XD) ia kini berada disudut ruangan Ophis tengah membuat tea untuk tuannya di Chaos Brigade tengah, ia tau rencana Ophis untuk menangkap Vali dan mengambil Sacred Gearnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan pemuda silver yang dicintai nya tersebut. Ia juga dapat merasakan tekanan energy milik Vali dan satunya lagi.

"Ha'i Ophis-sama" jawab Bikou dengan tegas. Bikou sebenarnya enggan untuk melakukan tugas ini, bagaimanapun Vali adalah sahabatnya, tapi ia terpaksa harus melakukan ini demi keselamatan Kuroka wanita yang dicintai sang bungsu Lucifer tersebut.

kini seluruh dunia tengah membicarakan masalah laut Bali yang tengah terjadi fenomena aneh, tidk ada satupun manusia yang berani mendekati Indonesia yang tengah berguncang itu, setiap stasiun TV diseluruh dunia kini tengah menayangkan fenomena saat Sasuke menghujani Vali dengan ribuan anak panah Susano'o miliknya.

Orang-orang yang berada diIndia dan Bali sendiri yang mayoritas berkeyakinan Hi**u, sangat mengenal tekhnik Ribuan panah yang jatuh dari langit tersebut. Mereka semua berpikiran itu merupakan tekhnik Dewa Indra, Arjuna dari Pandawa serta Karna Putra dari Dewa Surya, mereka sangat yakin Dewa Indra tengah murka.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

kembali ke Bali ditempat bertarungnya Vali dan Sasuke yang kini telah merusak laut Bali dan menghancurkan pesisir pantai wisata Bali. Rumah-rumah pemnduduk tampak porak-poranda yang dekat dengan pantai. Berterima kasihlah kepada Ariel dan anak buahnya yang membuat sihir pertahankan untuk tidak membuat Bali tenggelam dari Tsunami yang dibuat oleh Vali-Sasuke.

Sasuke kini melihat Vali yang diudara terbang menggunakan sayap iblis dan sacred gearnya.

Sasuke memfokuskan cakranya kemata kanan miliknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tampak darah mengalir dari matanya, Vali yang melihat Sasuke mengalirkan darah dari matanya membuat ia sedikit keheranan. Tapi itu tidk lama karena ia harus merasakan apa yang dinamakan panas.

Srriiiinng.

- **Amaterasu-** ucap Sasuke setelah membuka mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya, seketika api hitam langsung membakar tubuh Vali. Tampak Vali yang terbakar api hitam milik Sasuke meronta-ronta diudara. Sasuke seketika menutup matanya kembali. Ia lalu melihat Vali yang berteriak seperti orang keskitan terbang kebawah tepatnya ingin masuk kedalam air.

Byuuur..!

Vali segera masuk kedalam air laut demi memadamkan api hitam yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja sudah berusaha membakar armornya, didalam air Vali harus melebarkan matanya, karena api tersebut tidak padam sama sekali.

"Divide Divide Divide Divide" Vali terpaksa menggunakan Divide Divindingnya untuk memadamkan api hitam ditubuhnya.

Jreeesshh.!

Setelah api padam, Vali langsung keluar dari dalam air laut, ia menatap geram Sasuke dari balik helm naganya.

Sriiing.!

Vali memunculkan lingkaran sihir khas clan Lucifer, lalu mengambil sebilah pedang dari kantong dimensinya. Pedang yang digenggaman Vali saat ini adalah Ascalon, pedang pembunuh Naga miliknya.

Sasuke yang melihat Vali sudah memegang sebilah pedang harus tersenyum tipis, inilah yang ditunggunya, ia ingin sekali beradu Kenjutsu dengan makhluk dunia ini.

-Kuchiyose : Raiko Kenka- gumam Sasuke sambil menekan sedikit bahunya yang ada tatto segel penyimpanan.

Pofft.!

Setelah kepulan asap tipis tersebut menghilang, terlihat pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke langsung berlari cepat kearah Vali dengan Kusangi yang telah dilapisi cakra Raiton miliknya.

Vali yang melihat Sasuke telah melesat kearahnya dengan cepat segera memasang kuda-kudanya.

Sasuke kini telah berada tepat dihadapan Vali, ia kini siap memenggal kepala Vali, Vali yang tidak ingin kepalanya hilang segera menahan tebasan Sasuke dengan Ascalonnya.

Trank Trank.

Adu pedangpun tak terelakkan.

Jrassh.!

Vali dan Albion harus melebarkan mata mereka ketika pedang Sasuke membelah Armor Evolution dari Balance Breakernya. Mereka tidak percaya dengan ini, Armor sacred gear itu sangat kuat, tidak ada senjata yang dapat menghancurkannya bahkan Excalibur sekalipun, tapi pedang manusia didepannya itu telah meeobek armornya. Vali segera terbang mundue untuk menjauhi Sasuke untuk mengatur Strategi.

"Menyerahlah Vali, kau tidak akan menang melawanku" ucap Sasuke datar.

Vali hanya diam melihat kearah Sasuke, pikirannya sekarang tengah berkecamuk, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengalahkan pemuda emo didepannya itu.

"Vali, jika tidak bisa serangan jarak dekat, serangan jarak jauh saja" ucap Albion mengiterupsi pemikran Vali.

"kita coba Albion" Jawab Vali.

'Divide Divide Divide" ucap sebuah suara Mekanik dipunggung Vali, ia mencoba mencuri energy lawannya Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tampak tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dengan itu.

 **-Explotion : Super Dragon Shoot-** Teriak Suara Mekanik itu lagi mengucapkan nama Tekhniknya.

Vali menembakkan Laser bercahaya Emas kearah Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya.

Swussshhhhhh.!

Lesatan laju dari Laser Vali tersebut sangat cepat. Melihat bahaya yang berasa dari atasnya, Sasuke segera menyalurkan cakra kemata kirinya.

 **-Ningendo-** ucap Sasuke.

Swiiing.

Tekhnik Vali diserap oleh Sasuke dengan Ningendo nya, Vali yang melihat tekhniknya diserap, harus melebarkan irisnya dari balik helm naganya, ia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi pria emo dibawahnya itu. Jarak dekat kalah, jarak jauh juga sia-sia. Itulah yang dipikirkan Vali.

Melihat lawannya lengah, Sasuke segera merangkai Handseal dengan cepat dadanya kini telah membusung kedepannya, pipinya pun telah menggembung siap-siap seperti orang ingin muntah. Handseal Selesai Sasuke langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

 **-Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu-** Teriak Sasuke setelah menyemburkan satu Naga Api yang sangat besar melesat kearah Vali.

Groooaaar.! Raung Naga tersebut.

Vali yang melihat naga tersebut sudah mendekat kearahnya langsung menggunakan divide Divindingnya untuk membagi kekuatan Naga Api yang siap membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Grooooaaarr.!

Lagi, Naga Api milik Sasuke yang kedua, ketiga dan keempat datang lagi siap membakar Vali, Vali yang sudah kepenuhan energy diSacred Gearnya terpaksa harus meliuk-liuk terbang untuk menghindari Naga Api milik Sasuke, ia dan partnertnya tidak ingin menjadi manusia dan naga panggang.

"Tekhnik mu ter..."

Deg.!

Vali harus memompa jantungnya kuat-kuat ketika melihat seringain Sasuke. Seketika ia langsung mendongakan matanya, kini diaatas awan hitam telah mengepul terlihat percikan-perikan petir diawan tersebut.

Ditempat Ariel yang tengah memperbaiki kerusakan pantai, ia juga harus meneteskan keringat dingin, wajahnya pucat pasi melihat awan yang mengepul pekat dengan percikan-percikan petir.

'apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya melihat ngeri fenomena alam.

Batsss..!

"Ariel", apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya sebuah suara, yaitu suara Azazel yang baru saja sampai ke Bali.

"Azazel" ucap Ariel terkejut "dan Baraqiel" sambungnya, Ariel kembali melihat kearah tempat Sasuke dan Vali tengah bertarung.

Azazel pun melihat kearah pandangan Ariel.

Deg.!

Azazel dan Baraqiel juga harus meneteskan keringat dingin, ketika melihat seekor naga petir berwarna biru dan bermata merah petir yang tengah meliuk-liuk didalam awan.

Dught..!

Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Vali langsung memberikan Gokennya kepunggung Vali, membuat Vali yang berada diudara harus melesat cepat kedalam air.

Duuumm..!

Tidak ingin tinggal diam, Sasuke langsung mengalirkan cakranya ketangan kirinya.

Crrriiiiiiing..

 **-Chidori-** gumam Sasuke, dan langsung saja Sasuke mengarahkan Chidorinya kelangit, Seketika Chdori milik Sasuke tersambung dengan Naga Petir yang tengah meiliuk-liuk diudara.

 **-Kirin-** Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menjatuhkan tangannya dengan cepat.

Jdeeeerrrrrrrr...!

Jrrassshhhhh..!

"Uargghhhhhhhhhhtttt..!" Teriak Vali pilu yang masih berada dipermukaan air terkena sengatan listrik jutaan Volt, ditambah Petir dan Lsitrik akan semakin kuat jika ada air, menambah kesakitan nya lagi Vali meggunakan armor berbahan konduktor.

Pyaaaaarrrr..!

Armor Vali hancur berkeping-keping terkena kirin milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang berada diudara harus terjun bebas karena pengaruh gaya Gravitasi. Sasuke segera menuju kearah Vali yang terbaring tak asadrkan diri, tubuhnya mengapung, tampak badannya mengekuarkan asap karena sengatan dashyat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia melihat dengan Sahrinnegannya detak jantung Vali masih on.

"kau memiliki fisik yang kuat, mungkin saja pengaruh darah iblismu Vali" gumam Sasuke pelan. 'Tapi sayang, kelakuanmu sudah keterlaluan, kau harus dienyahkan sekarang, aku tidak peduli kau adalh pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus' bathin Sasuke segera ia menghunuskan pedangnya bersiap menusuk Vali yang terbaring lemah.

Baaatts.

"Sasuke-san, aku mohon jangan bunuh Vali" ucap Sebuah Suara membuat Sasuke harus menahan hunusannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak" jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan aura intimitadasi kepada Azazel

Deg.!

Azazel harus mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat tatapan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk mengajari uban itu?" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"aku mohon tolong beri kesempatan sekali lagi-san" mohon Azazel kembali iba melihat Vali yang tengah tak sadarkan diri mengapung diatas permukaan laut.

"hah, baiklah, jaga anak itu Azazel, sekali lagi jika dia mencari gara-gara, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya" ucap Sasuke kembali memasukkan Kusanagi No Tsuruginya kedalam segel penyimpanan dibahunya.

Setelah melihat api tersebut padam dari tubuh Vali, Azazel segera menuju kearah Vali yang tak sadarkan diri dan mengapung dipermukaan laut, ia melihat nanar kondisi Vali yang lebih parah saat ini ketimbang saat pertarungan dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Terlihat luka bakar disetiap tubuh Vali, kulitnya pun ikut melepuh karena menahan panas armor nya yang berbahan kondukor hingga merepon petir Sasuke.

Sasukepun meninggalkan Azazel dan Vali.

 **WE ARE SHINOBI**

Kini Sasuke tengah tercengang melihat keadaan pantai Bali.

"Are, kenapa semua nya jadi hancur?" ucapnya Watados.

"kenapa apamu semprul? Kau lihat karena ulah mu anak buahku harus merasakan efeknya" Teriak Ariel dongkol kewajah sok polos yang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke sambil menunjuk ketempat anak buahnya yang banyak pingsan kehabisan tenaga karena memasang sihir pertahanan dan juga memperbaiki kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Si uban itu juga bertanggung jawab" ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tapi ini semua karena tekhnikmu pantat ayam" balas teriak Ariel sengit.

"Are,? Sepertinya tadi aku berlebihan hehehe" Aku Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sambil cengegesan.

Melihat itu spontan rasanya Ariel ingin menusukkan light spearsnya kepemuda emo dihadapannya tersebut.

Tap.!

"Sasuke-san" intrupsi Azazel.

"hm?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada di Bali? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Leuser saat ini?" selidik Azazel.

"Upst, sepertinya aku ketahuan, aku pergi dulu ya, bye bye" pamit Sasuke lari terbirit-birit karena acara membolos dari tugasnya sudah ketahuan oleh Azazel.

Tapi, larinya harus dihentikan, ia saat ini tengah berada ditengah jalan, ia bingung melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tengah menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

'ada apa dengan mereka.?' pikir Sasuke risih melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu menatapnya aneh, ada yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, gairah dan nafsu.

Deg.!

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk setelah melihat seorang nenek-nenek yang mendekatinya.

"Hai tampan, punyamu besar juga, apa kau ingin bersenang-senang.? Goda nenek-nenek tersebut dengan suara khas seorang nenek-nenek.

Nenek-nenek tersebut mengalihkan direksinya ke bawah dengan pandangan penuh nafsu sambil menjilati bibirnya pelan, Sasuke dapat melihat kemana arah tatapan mata nenek tersebut.

Gluk.!

Sasuke meneguk salivanya, segera ia menolehkan wajahnya kebawah dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia harus melotototkan matanya setelah melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Aku Telanjaaaaaaaaangggg" teriaknya Nista hingga suaranya menggema sampai keluar bumi. /Plak

.

.

.

.  
KETEMU LAGI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.

Fatan Lucifer LOG OUT.!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yo. J


End file.
